Y entonces apareció ella
by Cattita
Summary: Un chico muy atractivo pasa de cama en cama todos los sabados hasta que conoce a una sacerdotisa muy guapa.... Y no pudo volver a fijarse en nadie mas ¿como podía ser?. AQUI DEJO EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.
1. Chapter 1

1º capitulo:

Sus ojos color miel se abrieron y dieron paso a una sonrisa que hacia estremecer a cualquier chica. Se levanto remolón al recordar que un cuerpo femenino dormitaba a su lado, estaba en una cama extraña como casi todos los sábados. Se levantó, se puso su bóxer y se dispuso a vestirse cuando la voz de una chica lo sobresaltó.

_-Kikio, ya llegue, si te levantas ya, te hago el desayuno, recuerda que mañana tenemos examen y ay que estudiar……Kikio, ya levántate perezosa_

No pudo moverse, esa voz era la más bonita que había escuchado en toda su vida, no sabia porque pero su voz le hacia erizarse desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Se vistió lo mas deprisa que pudo, la chica se despertó y miró horrorizada que su compañera de piso ya había llegado, miró al chico con el que paso la noche y se ruborizó al ver que estaba desnuda.

_-"que voy ha hacer ahora, como vea a este chico en mi cuarto no se que voy a hacer, ella cree que soy pura y por eso me creyó cuando su ex me acuso de seducirlo y acostarme con el"_

_-Pues nada, yo me voy, supongo que te llamaré la semana que viene, me lo pasé muy bien _(el chico se veía muy tranquilo, sin entender la cara de nerviosismo de la chica)

_-De eso nada, espera que distraigo a mi compañera y te vas cuando yo diga….por donde vamos a empezar…no antes porque si mi compañera se entera que hay un chico aquí me asesina, ella es una sacerdotisa muy pura_

_-Muy bien pero date prisa que tengo muchas cosas que hacer…… "así que una sacerdotisa pura, será divertido conocerla…"_

_-Enseguida vuelvo_

Kikio salio de la habitación con una bata verde de seda con motivos chinos en la espalda y en el borde de las mangas de color negro. Se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su compañera y la dijo _¿y por donde empezamos?_ Kagome la miró con cara de no entender, entonces se dio cuenta de que hablaba de los exámenes, la dedico una sonrisa muy dulce y la señalo el desayuno que acababa de preparar para que se sentara y desayunara y esta obedeció y se sentó a desayunar.

Kagome la estaba muy agradecida, Kikio se portó muy bien con ella cuando su ex novio se quiso propasar con ella y de la rabia de no conseguir lo que quería se escudo diciendo que Kikio si había aceptado a ser suya. Sintió un golpe, como de una puerta cerrándose pero cuando fue a ver que era se encontró con un porta fotos tirado en el suelo ocasionado por bullo, su gato, cerro los ojos y volvió a la cocina. Encontró muy rara a Kikio, estaba como nerviosa, no le dio importancia y siguió con su tarea de recoger la casa.

Kikio cerró los ojos con alivio cuando vio que Kagome no descubrió a su cita de esta semana.

_-Kikio, tenemos que empezar a estudiar…… el tiempo pasa y no podemos suspender este examen, en psicología no te dejan pasar de curso si arrastras alguna asignatura._

_-Enseguida voy Kagome, no te preocupes tu aprobarás seguro, solo yo necesito repasar_

_-Bueno, yo voy a estudiar, tu haz lo que quieras, me voy a la biblioteca para ver si veo algo para complementar los apuntes de historia y para estudiar el examen._

_-Está bien, yo me quedo en casa, estudiaré aquí, me concentro más que en la biblioteca, con todos esos tipos mirándome el trasero cada vez que voy a buscar un libro._

_-Bueno, yo me voy, luego te veo._

Kagome salió del departamento y encontró a un chico con pelo plateado corto, los ojos amarillos como el sol y aunque estaba algo despeinado podía ver que era muy atractivo, se sonrojo al ver como este la miraba de arriba a bajo

La verdad que esa chica era preciosa, tenia el pelo ondulado de color negro con reflejos azulados, sus ojos eran azules como el mar, profundos y algo rasgados, no supo como pero se perdió en ellos, sus labios carnosos de color rosado y perfilados estaban ligeramente humedecidos, esto hacia que fueran aun mas apetecibles. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándola…… era realmente como una aparición, no podía creer que alguien simplemente tan perfecto pudiese existir ya que no solo era la perfección de su rostro sino también la perfección de su cuerpo, era como la una escultura de una diosa, su piel era blanca, su delgado cuerpo con unas no muy pronunciadas caderas y su pecho firme y no muy grande pero tampoco pequeño hacían de su físico un monumento a la belleza. Calculo que podía tener unos 20 años. Perfecta, simplemente perfecta. Se sonrojo levemente ante la mirada de la chica, en sus ojos se podía leer como en un libro, OH por Kami esos ojos le estaban atormentando, algo le decía que no podría olvidarlos.

Kagome se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sabia porque ese chico la miraba tan fijamente como si quisiese saber sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada y se dirigió a la salida entonces pudo percibir su olor, era muy varonil y le transmitía tranquilidad y seguridad, no sabia como pero sentía que cerca de aquel chico podría esta segura.

Justo cuando la chica pasó pudo olerla, su aroma era muy agradable pero a la vez perturbador, olía a flor de cerezo, sentía tanta paz……¿podría ser ella la que le transmitiera esa paz que no encontraba desde que su madre murió? Era una sensación muy rara, nunca antes nadie le dejo con deseos de sentir a una chica a su lado durante mucho tiempo…… se sentía tan raro…… Se dio la vuelta y decidió que quería seguirla para saber algo mas de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

2º Capitulo:

Podía sentir como alguien la estaba persiguiendo pero no quería darse la vuelta porque la daba verdadero miedo que pudiese ser Hojo su ex novio. Ese chico realmente estuvo violento la última vez que lo vio.

Apresuró su paso para llegar pronto a la biblioteca y así estar con mucha gente, sin duda Hojo no se arriesgaría a atacarla en un lugar público. Miró hacia un escaparate y pudo comprobar sus sospechas, era el, la estaba siguiendo. Se veía muy demacrado, su mirada estaba perdida llena de un lujurioso deseo. Estaba tan obsesionado en seguirla que no se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba siguiendo el paso no muy cerca.

Inuyasha seguía los pasos de ese chico tan extraño de lejos, algo le decía que algo no andaba bien, ese chico esta siguiendo a la chica de ojos azules como el mar, tan cautivadores que no podía parar de mirarla. Estaba tan sumido en el recuerdo de ella, en su perfume que no se dio cuenta que aquel chico había conseguido alcanzarla y la estaba haciendo daño.

Kagome estaba realmente asustada, Hojo la estaba agarrando del brazo y la intentaba besar muy fuerte, no se podía mover, solo sentía que estaba totalmente paralizada, ni uno de sus dedos reaccionaba por el miedo. Hojo la arrastro a un callejón para poder apoderarse de ella ya que vio en que estado estaba pensó que podría ser fácil.

Comenzó a besarla de nuevo con mucha pasión y deseo cuando sintió un duro golpe en su cara que lo hizo tirar al suelo, se toco su dolorida cara cuando vio que un chico alto y de cuerpo muy fuerte estaba delante de el. Entre su Kagome y el.

Kagome seguía paralizada viendo todo lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta que el chico que tenía delante era el mismo que se encontró en la puerta de su casa. Estaba muy extrañada, no sabía si darle las gracias o salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido que sus pies la permitieran correr. Salió de sus sok y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Inuyasha al darse cuenta de que Kagome había salido corriendo soltó una leve risita agradeciendo que ella estuviese bien.

"_Creo que esa chica se está metiendo mas en mi corazón de lo que ella pueda imaginar, es extraño, solo cuando la miro a los ojos siento una paz que antes no sentía con nadie, es como si ya la conociese, como si conociese todos sus pensamientos, todos sus movimientos, como si ella fuese parte de su vida, y lo mas extraño es que me recuerda a la chica que aparecía en mis sueños cuando yo apenas tenia 10 años"_

No muy lejos de allí una chica corría como nunca, estaba realmente confundida, no podía creer que una parte de su pasado estuviese regresando y no por Hojo si no que por ese extraño chico que le recordaba a un amor solo vivido en sueños, un amigo que solo se le aparecía en sueños, con el que recorría los mas diversos mundos en los que reinaban demonios, hadas, duendes y un sin fin de personajes cada uno mas imaginario, claro eran sueños.

"_No puede ser, se parece tanto a el, ……no entiendo nada…… aunque en mis sueños aparecía con unas orejitas y su pelo era largo, por el resto es igual, aunque las facciones son mas maduras…… si no fuese porque esto es imposible ya que ese chico solo estaba en mi imaginación podría asegurar que es el. Me estoy volviendo totalmente loca"_

Los dos se habían quedado sumidos en sus recuerdos, cuando apenas eran unos niños…… Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar, salió corriendo para buscarla, tenia que conocerla, tenia que hablar con ella, saber de su vida, algo le decía que ella podía ser su salvación ya que desde que dejó de soñar con su misteriosa amiga sintió una soledad que intentaba llenar todos los fines de semana con alguna mujer.

Kagome llego a la biblioteca totalmente cansada, se apresuró para coger mesa ya que a estas alturas del curso la estancia estaba totalmente llena de alumnos intentando repasar los últimos puntos de sus exámenes. Kagome se aproximo a la estantería donde estaban los libros de psicología para poder completar los apuntes que estuvo cogiendo durante el curso. No podía quitar de su mente esa mirada amarilla que se igualaba tanto a su amigo imaginario.

Inuyasha sabía donde se había dirigido esa chica, a la biblioteca, corrió desesperado para poder verla aunque fuera de lejos, solo quería saber que tan igual era a su amiga de los sueños, quería ver cuales eran sus gestos, como era. Llegó rápidamente y la vio entre una montaña de libros.

Kagome se levantó de la silla para buscar un libro que la hacía falta, se dirigió a la estantería de la que había retirado los libros y encontró lo que necesitaba, estaba siendo observada por unos ojos amarillos muy fijos en ella, miraba cada gesto, cada mueca, se levantó para ver que clase de libros miraba con tanta insistencia. Llegó hasta la estantería y pudo ver que eran todos de psicología…… esto le dio mucha curiosidad, se veía tan frágil que nadie podría adivinar que esa chica pudiese llegar a soportar los entresijos de la mente humana o incluso a soportar los problemas de diversos personajes. Decidió que tenía que acercarse a ella.

El era dueño de una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón no sabia como acercarse a ella sin hacer que esta se asustara y decidió que podía ofrecerla trabajo o recriminarla por no darle las gracias por salvarle la vida.

_-Perdona, pero realmente creo que eres un poco mal educada_

_-¿Como?_

Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada ámbar que la traspasaba la mente entera, el era realmente grosero

_-Podías haberme dado las gracias no crees…_

_-Si perdona, gracias por salvarme de mi ex, estaba tan asustada que salí corriendo sin antes darte las gracias, perdona mi mala educación_

_- Aceptadas,¿ que estudias?_

_- Psicología_

_- te apetece tomarte un descanso y salimos a tomar un café a la cafetería de la biblioteca…_

_-No se……bueno, espera un segundo enseguida salgo_

Inuyasha salio de la biblioteca con el corazón palpitando con mucha fuerza al poder comprobar la dulce voz de esa chica y su loco corazón hablo por el al invitarla a tomar un café.

Kagome recogí sus cosas y salío presurosa de la biblioteca ya que un extraño chico la esperaba, no sabia porque pero quería conocerlo, saber de el.


	3. Chapter 3

3º Capítulo:

Kagome salía de la biblioteca con aquel extraño chico cuando llegaron a la cafetería que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes tomándose su merecido descanso después de estudiar seguramente toda la tarde

Inuyasha le retiro la silla para que ella se sentara en una mesa que estaba libre. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella, era como un imán que lo atraía más y más cerca. Solo quería que el tiempo se detuviera para estar así por una vida entera, mirándola como lo hacía ahora y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.

Ordenaron lo que iban a tomar y esperaron en silencio, en un silencio muy incomodo. Cuando llegaron los refrescos Inuyasha rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ellos

"_¿No eres muy habladora verdad?"_

"_Bueno tienes que entender que no te conozco de nada y no se de que hablar contigo sinceramente"_

"_Veras, tengo un trabajo que ofrecerte"_

"_¡¡¡¡a mi!!!! Pero porque, si no nos conocemos de nada, de hecho no he echado ningún currículo en ningún sitio"_

"_Lo se, pero yo me pasé por tu universidad para pedir referencias de los alumnos mas aventajados para poder contratar gente joven en mi empresa"_

"_Bueno…… y en que consiste el trabajo, digo, si esto es una especie de entrevista"_

"_Verás, necesito a alguien que realice las entrevistas a los nuevos aspirantes y que se encargue de facilitar la vida a mis empleados ya que noto que están muy distraídos, en fin necesito a alguien que pueda ver en el alma de la gente para no contratar a ningún incompetente o a alguien que no cumpla con las necesidades de la empresa sin tener que estar probando gente tas gente hasta encontrar a una persona valiosa"_

"_Me parece muy bien pero creo que yo no soy quien buscas, además no tengo mucho tiempo entre los exámenes y el templo……en realidad si conozco a alguien que se puede ajustar a lo que quieres"_

"_Veo que no me equivoqué, eres la persona correcta, no quiero a otra, te quiero a ti"_

Esto si que era extraño, sus palabras sonaban mas bien a desesperación no por contratarla sino por tenerla cerca. Kagome dudo un poco. No sabia porque pero ese chico si se veía desesperado, la gente que tenia que tener cerca si que tenia que ser incompetente para tener que contratar a alguien solo para hacer entrevistas o para que sus empleados trabajaran a gusto, para oír sus quejas e intentar que todos estuviesen contentos. Después de reflexionar un poco sobre los pros y los contras decidió contestarle

"_Bien, pero necesito saber algunas cosas"_

"_Que es lo que quieres saber"_

"_Bueno, me gustaría saber el horario, el tipo de empresa, lo que busca para cada puesto, mi salario……en fin todo"_

"_El horario será flexible, solo cuando usted pueda venir, usted planeará sus propias reuniones, lo que busco para cada puesto se lo explicaré en un informe que le entregaré en su oficina en cuanto se incorpore en mi empresa y por ultimo, y lo mas importante, su salario será de 2000 € con sus pagas de verano y de navidad, vacaciones pagadas y festivos libres, solo hay una pega, algunas veces tendrá que viajar conmigo pero lo arreglaremos según su disponibilidad en la universidad"_

"_oooohhhh, ya veo……es usted muy claro y muy directo, sin duda me ofrece un trabajo que nadie podría rechazar…… ¿Me deja que me lo piense?"_

"_Claro, aquí tiene mi tarjeta con mi numero de teléfono, en cuanto sepa la respuesta llámeme enseguida"_

"_Si claro. Ahora tengo que irme……tengo un examen que preparar para mañana, si me disculpa me retiro, que tenga un buen día"_

"_lo mismo le deseo, adiós"_

Era muy poco probable que alguien rechazara ese trabajo con tantas facilidades que la había puesto, sin duda cuando Inuyasha se interesaba en alguien ponía todo en su mano para tenerlo cerca. Cuando el salió de la cafetería cogió su móvil y marco a su socio y amigo para informarle de su nueva adquisición

"_Miroku, muy pronto tendremos a una nueva compañera trabajando codo a codo con nosotros y con Koga"_

"_Eres todo un don Juan, sin duda será una de tus conquistas con la que pasarás mas de una noche, y dime como se llama la afortunada"_

"_Se llama Kagome Higurasy y sin duda es una belleza, pero no quiero que pongáis vuestras sucias miradas en ella, es una sacerdotisa pura, no quiero ser el responsable de que pierda toda su pureza solo por trabajar con nosotros"_

"_Ya veo, ya veo, la quieres solo para ti…… NO importa, yo tengo a mi adorada secretaria Sango, todo mi pensamiento es para ella aunque aun no me crea……Pero Koga…. Sabes que el tiene tus mismos gustos en cuanto a las mujeres se refiere, no se si el te haga caso"_

"_Pues tendrá que hacerme caso, de verdad esta chica me interesa, no podría explicarte…… recuerdas lo que te conté de mis sueños cuando yo tenía tan solo 10 años…. Pues creo que ella se ajusta a mi amiga de los sueños"_

"_De verdad que si estas obsesionado con ella desde que dejaste de verla en sueños……amigo creo que necesitas ayuda. Tienes que empezar a comprender que solo eran eso, sueños, no existe aquella niña que hacia que te fueras tan pronto a la cama solo para soñar con ella"_

"_Tu no la viste, es ella, sin duda podría ser ella. Tiene una mirada tan dulce que te podría picar los dientes, y por lo que pude deducir de lo que me dijo su compañera de piso ella es una sacerdotisa muy pura, todo a su alrededor es embriagador, espera a conocerla, ya me dirás que sin duda algo muy misterioso y tranquilizador la rodea"_

"_Bueno, bueno, como tu digas, ahora tengo que colgar……me espera mi secretaria para firmar algunos papeles, nos vemos en la oficina amigo"_

"_Si como no, mañana regresaré, hoy no podría concentrarme. Mañana nos vemos. Ciao"_

Inuyasha se fue para su departamento…… Kagome siguió con sus estudios no sin antes pensar en la respuesta que le daría a aquel misterioso hombre. Kagome pensaba que el era muy joven para tener una empresa, pero cosas mas raras había visto, mañana le llamaría y le diría su contestación, ahora solo podía concentrarse en su examen aunque de vez en cuando unos ojos amarillos se la venían a la mente….. Tenia que concentrarse como sea.


	4. Chapter 4

4º Capítulo:

Kagome terminó de estudiar y se dirigió a su casa para descansar ya que era un punto a favor ir al examen relajada. Estaba entrando por la puerta de su casa y vio que estaba sola, de seguro Kikio estaría en algún bar o en alguna discoteca, era extraño lo que la gustaba a esa chica salir de fiesta. Se fue a dormir después de cenar y dejar una nota a Kikio de donde había dejado su cena. Mañana sería otro día

La mañana empezó a entrar por las cortinas de su habitación rozando levemente las mejillas de Kagome, la encantaba sentir el calorcito del sol en su rostro. Abrió poco a poco los ojos desperezándose un poco, se los frotó y soltó un gran bostezo. Salió de su cama muy lentamente, todas las mañanas eran igual, un sin fin de perezosos movimientos que la acercaban poco a poco a la ducha para despejarse del todo. Se vistió con un suéter rosa palo y una falda tableada de color blanco un poco cortita y unas botas blancas, cogió su mochila y se fue directa a la universidad para realizar el examen. Después de terminarlo llamaría a aquel chico para contestar su proposición.

Todo marchaba bien, su examen terminó con éxito, ya estaba en el descanso, ahora ya podría llamarlo. Sacó su móvil de la mochila y marcó el número de teléfono que tenía escrita la tarjeta, dio varios tonos y una voz varonil contesto al otro lado de la línea.

_¿Si? Dígame_

_Hola¿Se acuerda de mi?_

_Si como no, la señorita Higurashi. Llevo toda la mañana esperando su llamada_

_Espero no molestarlo_

_No, no se preocupe, dígame_

_El motivo de mi llamada era para comunicarle que acepto su trabajo_

_Excelente, cuando pueda pásese por la oficina para enseñarle el lugar y para firmar su contrato_

_Muy bien, esta tarde pasaré por su oficina, estoy deseando empezar_

_Aquí la esperaré_

_Asta esta tarde entonces, que pase un buen día_

_Lo mismo digo, adiós_

Ahora si que estaba nervioso, ya quería que llegara la tarde para poder verla otra vez, se moría de ganas de verla, de conocerla mas de cerca, de poder mirarla un poco mejor para ver cuanto se parecía a aquella niña que habitaba en sus sueños. Pasó toda la mañana como ido en sus propios pensamientos, ya quería verla, la paciencia no estaba entre sus virtudes ya que era todo lo contrario, era bastante impaciente. Su secretaria Akane ya se estaba cansando de recibir siempre la misma pregunta _"¿A llegado ya?"_

Kagome por su parte decidió ir a comprar un traje para que se la viera un poco más formal en la oficina de aquel chico que sin duda era muy extraño, hasta podría asegurar que lo conocía, le era muy familiar. Se dirigió a la tienda mas cercana a la oficina del chico y se compró una falda de color blanca ajustada que la llegaba hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta a juego, se puso una blusa de color rosa y se fue hacia la empresa para realizar su última entrevista

Sango le avisó a Akane que la señorita Higurashi estaba subiendo por el ascensor. Akane enseguida avisó a su jefe que se escucho más nervioso de lo habitual, sin duda sería una de sus conquistas, pero cuando estas lo visitaban este no se ponía tan nervioso. Era muy raro verle tan nervioso solo por una chica. Cuando la vio comprendió el nerviosismo de su jefe, sin duda era la chica mas guapa y atractiva que había visto con su jefe.

_Hola buenas tardes_

_Buenas tardes, vengo a ver al señor Taisho para la entrevista_

_Si señorita Higurashi el la está esperando. Pase por esa puerta._

Kagome abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquel hombre que tan nerviosa la ponía, este la miraba de una manera muy seductora. La grababa en su mente, todo su cuerpo su rostro, su pelo, todo su ser. Kagome se estaba empezando a sentir incómoda al ver como el la miraba. Fue Inuyasha el que rompió el hielo

_Buenas tardes señorita Higurashi, siéntese por favor._

_Buenas tardes usted dirá_

Inuyasha la explicó todo lo relacionado con su trabajo y con su empresa, la enseñó todo el edificio pero sin pasar por la oficina de Koga, no se quería arriesgar, ya tendría tiempo de enfadarse. Kagome escuchaba todo lo que el decía después de todo su voz la dejaba en un estado raro, se sentía como si estuviese soñando con aquel niño otra vez. Inuyasha la presento a sus compañeros y a su secretaria, ella seria Rin, la novia de su hermano, aunque ellos no hubiesen dicho nada, todo el mundo lo sabía y eso era muy cómico, verlos salir a escondidas para irse juntos, las miradas que se lanzaban a lo lejos creyendo que nadie mas los miraba….

El día era muy interesante, pudo reírse algunas veces ante los comentarios de Inuyasha, el era muy divertido. Se sentía muy a gusto con el. Inuyasha por su parte intentaba no mostrar lo nervioso que se ponía con Kagome cerca de el, viendo su hermosa sonrisa, solo quería hacerla reír así de por vida. Estaban tan a gusto el uno con el otro que pasaron toda la tarde charlando y conociéndose, era muy agradable.

Cada uno se fue a su casa cuando terminó la jornada, Inuyasha no se podía quitar de la cabeza a aquella chica y se durmió pensando en ella, esto hizo que soñara con aquella niña de nuevo, pero ¿Por qué ahora? Su sueño fue muy tranquilo, soñaba con la chica pero la veía como una niña pequeña de unos 8 años. Hablaba con ella, jugaban y charlaban, era como si nunca hubiese dejado de soñar con ella, el se veía como un niño como cuando tenía 10 años, todo era muy raro.

Kagome por su parte se fue pronto para dormir, la pasó exactamente lo mismo que a Inuyasha, soñaba exactamente lo mismo. Sus vidas estaban conectadas pero ellos aun no lo sabían, solo un viejo sabia lo que estaba pasando pero como siempre su nieta ni lo escucharía, como siempre lo tomaba por loco. Ya se darían cuenta ellos solitos, después de todo algún día tendrían la suficiente confianza para contarse de sus sueños y entonces el hablaría….

Continuará………


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

La mañana amaneció tranquila, sin nubes, con un sol cegador, Kagome poco a poco se fue despertando como cada mañana solo que hoy era distinto, había podido ver al niño de sus sueños otra vez, esto no pasaba desde hacia muchos años. Su sonrisa estaba de oreja a oreja, era sábado y estaba en la casa de su madre y su abuelo, este último estaba un poco raro, parecía que la estuviera interrogando con la mirada. Algo la hacía acercarse al árbol sagrado del templo… algo la llamaba… no sabia que era pero muy pocas veces sentía esa llamada… Cuando llegó al árbol algo la llamo la atención, había una perla rosada incrustada en una de las grietas del tronco. Según Kagome se iba acercando esta, se ponía de un rosa mas claro, cuando la pudo tocar, sintió que era esa perla la que la llamaba… hoy era un día muy raro, pero que muy raro. Comenzó a rozar la perla con sus dedos, esta brillaba mucho y decidió que era mejor esconderla en su mano, cerrando el puño para que nadie la viera, le pondría una cadena y se la ataría al cuello, justo al lado de su corazón porque esta perla la daba seguridad, sentía un extraño poder.

* * *

Por otro lado un hombre aun dormido tenía una sonrisa especial en su rostro, sentía tanta paz, sintió unos dedos acariciándolo, estos eran suaves y calidos. Su corazón se encogió al sentir como alguien lo abrazaba. Se despertó de golpe nunca llevaba a ninguna mujer a su departamento, al abrir los ojos vio que no había nadie en su habitación, entonces….. ¿Qué fue eso que sintió, esos dedos acariciándolo con sumo cuidado y ese abrazo tan protector? Quería saber quien era la dueña de esas manos, nunca sintió nada parecido cuando una mujer lo tocaba. Se levantó de la cama, se puso los pantalones del pijama y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, se preparó un tazón de leche con cereales. Cuando terminó de desayunar se fue a duchar, hoy sería un día aburrido, no vería a Kagome, y sería su primer sábado sin salir de noche, ya no le interesaba andar con mujeres, solo quería andar con una pero era seguro que en todo el fin de semana no la vería.

* * *

Kagome se la pasó todo el sábado y todo el domingo ayudando a su abuelo en el templo, limpiando, ayudando a dar las ceremonias y manteniendo el jardín bonito y cuidado. A su mente no paraba de venir el sueño que tubo la noche del sábado al domingo.

**_Kagome estaba vestida con un pantalón japonés ancho de color rojo y una camisola blanca, en su espalda portaba un arco y flechas, estaba caminando por un sendero, llegó hasta un pequeño claro, justo en el medio del claro había un árbol, a el estaba atado un chico vestido de rojo, su pelo blanco se movía al compás del viento. Se veía como dormido, se acercó para mirar si estaba herido y pudo comprobar que una flecha le atravesaba el corazón, esta se asustó mucho, nunca había visto un muerto. Se acercó un poco mas, su curiosidad podía a su razón, pudo notar como el pecho del chico se movía pausadamente, no parecía sentir dolor a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pensó que alo mejor estaba en Soc. Tocó la flecha y esta brillo con un color violeta cegador. Miró al chico, seguía placidamente dormido, sujeto su pecho con una mano y con la otra cogió la flecha con fuerza para arrancarla del pecho de chico, esta solo se deshizo._**

_**El chico abrió poco a poco los ojos, la miró y una sonrisa dulce se apoderó de su rostro, ella no sabía que hacer, era el chico mas guapo que vio nunca, le miró más detenidamente y pudo observar en su cabeza unas orejitas blancas con apariencia del algodón. Su cara pasó de curiosa a sorprendida, nunca había visto a nadie igual……**_

Era muy raro, este había sido el primer sueño que tuvo con el niño, fue así como lo conoció¿Por qué ahora volvía a tenerlo? Era muy raro, nunca antes había repetido un sueño, ahora si se podía convencer que eran solo eso, sueños.

* * *

Por otra parte teníamos a Inuyasha pensando exactamente en el mismo sueño solo que con otra perspectiva, en su sueño solo podía sentir un alivio al ser tocado por una delicada mano, y cuando abrió los ojos solo vio a la niña más hermosa que nunca pudieron ver sus ojos. Entonces cayo en la cuenta, esa sensación y ese tacto había sido el mismo que sintió cuando despertó el sábado pensando que alguien estaba en su habitación. Algo le decía que había sido la misma persona aunque solo pudo sentirlo dos veces, y esto le decía que no eran solo sueños, ya que en los sueños no se siente, sino que solo se sueña, en los sueños no sientes calor, ni frió, ni hambre, ni dolor, ni el viento, nada, y eso lo explicaba todo, NO ERA UN SUEÑO, eran citas con la mujer de su vida.

Estuvo tanto tiempo buscándola que en su mente ya había un lío de rostros, ya casi no se acordaba del aspecto que tenía su niña hasta que la vio a ella, la luz de sus ojos, el color de su pelo, su piel fina de terciopelo, sus labios rosados y carnosos…… dios estaba obsesionado.

* * *

Todo el fin de semana pasó muy deprisa, Koga y Miroku estaban tan sorprendidos de que Inuyasha no saliera de su casa y que no anduviese con ninguna mujer que empezaban a pensar que este tenía un problema con su cabeza, no estaba nada bien. Los dos coincidieron en algo, la chica que lo tenía obsesionado debía de ser la octava maravilla para que este se refugiase en su casa y no mirara la calle ni a otra mujer.

Pronto la conocerían, el mismo Lunes a las 5 de la tarde Kagome iría a la oficina y pasaría toda la tarde conociendo a la gente, pasando datos de empleados a su portátil, eligiendo candidatos para las entrevistas, dando las ordenes necesarias a su secretaria para que concertara las citas e investigar su centro de trabajo para ver que tal marchaba todo, si los empleados estaban satisfechos…… si todo andaba a la perfección. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer para terminarlo todo en una sola tarde, y lo que mas la entristecía era que no tendría ni un minuto para ver a Inuyasha…… y tenía tantas ganas de verlo……

Continuará...

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero que no se enfaden mucho conmigo, tengo mucho trabajo en esta época del año y no tengo tiempo ni para mirarme al espejo. Mil perdones, intentaré no tardar tanto con la próxima actualización. Un besazo para todos. Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero la imaginación no me acompaña últimamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6:

Esta mañana era diferente, había un cielo gris, amenazante con llover torrencialmente. Kagome había despertado con un humor fantástico, había dormido como nunca. Esta noche no había soñado nada, solo había sentido un calor a su lado, como si alguien durmiese con ella, en su cama, abrazándola. No quiso preguntarse durante toda la noche, solo quiso sentir, saber que estaba protegida como nunca antes se había sentido. Era extraño lo que venia sintiendo de aquí a esta parte, era como si sintiera las emociones de otra persona, sus sentimientos y emociones.

* * *

Inuyasha por su parte aun estaba perezoso en la cama, sintiendo como el calor que había sentido durante toda la noche se empezaba a dispar, el olor en su cama a flor de cerezo desaparecía. Abrió los ojos de golpe

_Ese olor…… solo una persona tiene ese aroma…… no puede ser……ese perfume es el de ella, estoy seguro_

* * *

Ya era lunes. El abuelo de Kagome estaba esperando a su nieta para que bajara a desayunar, tenía que hablar con ella. No podían seguir así las cosas, ella tendría que recobrar la memoria, el rumbo que el futuro estaba teniendo no le gustaba nada. El árbol sagrado cada vez estaba mas mustio, se moría poco a poco. Todos sus amigos del pasado ya habían reencarnado, ahora todos eran hombres y mujeres de provecho, ellos también tendrían que recordar para hacer frente a la lucha que se aproximaba para poder enfrentarse a un enemigo que les seguía desde el pasado. Se quedó esperando ya que Kagome se fue muy temprano. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberla encontrado, era muy importante y por una vez no eran historias de viejos.

Kikio simplemente cruzó el pozo y se aprovecho para hacer una nueva vida y poder conquistar de nuevo a Inuyasha, lo había buscado por mucho tiempo, en muchos hombres y al fin lo había encontrado. Sentía que era suyo por derecho. Había permanecido al lado de Kagome para controlarla, siguiendo todos sus movimientos, para que no se encontrara nunca con el, ella podría reconocerlo ya que sus sueños eran nada más y nada menos que recuerdos que tenia de las vivencias que tuvo en la época sengoku. Hasta ahora todo iba bien, que ella supiera no se habían encontrado, eso era bueno, la daba tiempo para poder conquistar a Inuyasha. Era curioso, incluso en esta época Inuyasha era igual a su antepasado, sus ojos, su arrogancia, su presencia, todo era igual.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando pasar a una chiquilla muy apurada, necesitaba coger su mochila con los libros o llegaría tarde a la Universidad.

_Kagome que haces aquí_

_Nada Kikio, que se me olvidó la mochila y e tenido que venir hasta aquí desde casa para poder irme a la Universidad, un lío…… por cierto¿como que aun no estas vestida?_

_No voy a ir a la primera clase, es muy aburrida, prefiero arreglarme despacito e ir a la segunda hora_

_No dejes los estudios de lado Kikio, mira que si suspendes tendrás que repetir curso y eso no queda bien._

_Tú no te preocupes que si todo marcha como debe no tengo porque quedarme sin nada_

_¿Como?_

_Nada, cosas mías, tu no te preocupes, luego nos vemos_

_Muy bien, yo ya me voy o no llegaré, por cierto, hoy no me esperes porque tengo trabajo_

_¿Tienes que estudiar?_

_No, es que me busqué un trabajo para por las tardes en una empresa_

_¿Y como se llama la empresa?_

_La verdad…… no tengo ni idea_

_Mira que eres despistada. Mejor vete que no vas a llegar_

_Si me voy, luego nos vemos_

Kagome salio deprisa, se dirigió a su coche, metió su mochila en el asiento del copiloto, encendió el motor y salió disparada para no llegar tarde, en el trayecto de su casa a la universidad estuvo pensando en la esfera que tenía colgada del cuello, no sabía como pero la hacía sentir diferente. Había lgo en aquella joya, parecía estar viva.

* * *

Inuyasha ya se había levantado, tenía esa idea rondándole la cabeza, como podía ser que sintiera ese calor humano mientras dormía, y ese olor, solo lo había encontrado en una mujer, en Kagome…… pero esto significaba que …… entonces era ella, la mujer que veía en sueños desde que era niño. No sabía como abordar el tema con aquella chica, le podía tratar de loco o algo. Alo mejor solo el lo soñaba o lo sentía.

Se fue a dar una ducha, se puso sus pantalones de pinzas de color negro con una camisa lisa de color azul claro, su corbata blanca y azul y su chaqueta negra. Desayuno rápidamente en la cocina una tostada con mermelada de melocotón y una taza de café. Recogió su maletín en la entrada de su apartamento y se dirigió al garaje para recoger su coche. Durante todo el trayecto a la oficina solo podía pensar en que excusas emplearía hoy para poder verla y para que Koga no la viera. Tenía una pequeña idea, mandarlo a alguna de sus tiendas para que revisara que todo andaba bien, sabía que algunas tenían problemas, si, era la excusa perfecta.

* * *

Kagome por su parte dio las clases como siempre, agobiada por los trabajos que tenía que entregar de psicología. Estaba en la entrada de la universidad cuando un chico se le acercó.

_Perdona, eres Kagome¿verdad?_

_Si, eres tú… Hoyo_

_Si¿que tal has estado¿te repusiste de tus enfermedades?_

_¿Cómo?_

_Si, como en el instituto te la pasabas enferma…… ¿ya estas mejor de salud?_

_Errr, si, creo_

_Bueno Kagome, me tengo que ir, llego tarde, estoy en otro modulo. Espero verte pronto_

_Si claro……_

Kagome se quedó pensativa, no recordaba haberse puesto enferma nunca, de hecho no recordaba que hubiese perdido alguna clase de instituto. Todo era muy raro…… Decidió no pensar más en eso, y decidió entrar en las clases, no quería entrar tarde. Ya solo quedaban dos asignaturas y podría irse a comer, pasar por el centro comercial y comprar algunos trajes para su nuevo trabajo, no podía ir siempre igual.

Cuando terminó la última hora, Kagome se fue para un restaurante que había cerca del campus en el cual tenían unos famosos menús. Pidió algo ligero y de postre su amado helado de chocolate blanco. Cuando terminó pago la cuenta y se dirigió a su coche, tenía que darse prisa, eran las tres de la tarde y tenía que entrar a la oficina a las cinco. Puso rumbo al centro comercial y entró en varias tiendas, compro diversos pantalones y faldas con su chaqueta a juego y algunas camisas que se ceñían al cuerpo haciéndola ver muy femenina. Se dirigió a una tienda que la llamó la atención, se llamaba Shicon, el letrero era de color rosáceo, era ropa de mujer y muy elegante. Entró a la tienda y enseguida fue abordada por un muchacho de pelo negro atado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de color azul claro, era bastante guapo, pero muy atrevido.

_Hola, buenas tardes, que desea_

_Nada, solo miraba, quería ver algunos trajes de chaqueta_

_No se…… déjeme pensar, creo que en este establecimiento y creo que en ninguno tengan alguna prenda que pueda siquiera compararse con su belleza_

_Amm, gracias, disculpe, tengo que irme, llego tarde a trabajar_

_Si claro, pero prométame que pasará otra vez por aquí. Me muero si no la vuelvo a ver_

_Erm bueno, nos vemos_

Si que era atrevido ese chico, nunca nadie la había tratado así. Mejor se cambiaba en uno de los servicios del centro comercial y se iba directa a la oficina, ya tenía ganas de verlo……

* * *

Inuyasha no paraba de mirar el reloj, estaba mas tranquilo desde que Koga había aceptado irse a una de las tiendas para formar a algunas chicas que habían contratado para la nueva tienda en el centro comercial Luz del sol. Aun así, estaba nervioso, quería verla, poder oler su aroma, comprobar que no era solo su imaginación y las ganas de encontrarla lo que le habían llevado a pensar que el aroma de Kagome y el que venía sintiendo en su cama todo el fin de semana eran el mismo.

Kagome entro a su oficina, puso su portátil en la mesa y se dispuso ha hacer los informes de cada empleado. No sabía como pero tenía que verlo, alo mejor si empleaba la excusa de que necesitaba algunos datos…… pero no, para eso tenía a su secretaria. Empezó a redactar una serie de preguntas que la servirían para las entrevistas que tenía programadas para las 8 de la tarde, como un guión. Cuando terminó levantó la vista y pudo ver algo borroso, ya que llevaba mucho tiempo mirando la pantalla del ordenador, como la figura de un hombre estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

_¿Llevas mucho tiempo mirándome?_

_No, acabo de llegar, pero te veía tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirte. _

_Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta, dime¿que querías?_

_Solo preguntarte a que hora tienes las entrevistas, para estar presente, por si no lo sabes, tiene que ser en la sala de juntas, para que sea más profesional_

_Si, ya me dijo mi secretaria, entonces ¿vas a asistir?_

_Claro, tengo que ver a la gente que escoges, me gusta conocer a las personas que trabajan para mí_

_Eso dice mucho de ti……_

_No me sicoanalices…… simplemente me intereso por mi empresa_

_Esta bien…… no estaba diciendo que fuese malo, simplemente que decía mucho de ti. Sabes, me agrada que te impliques tanto en tu empresa y que no seas de esos jefes que se dedican solo a recoger lo beneficios._

_Siempre he pensado que si quieres un buen trabajo hazlo tu mismo, además, me aburriría todo el día sin hacer nada._

_Te entiendo perfectamente._

_Ven, te invito a un café, ya queda poco para las entrevistas_

_Muy bien…._

Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron hacia la cafetería de la primera planta para tomar ese café, conversaron por mucho rato, tanto que casi se olvidan de las entrevista. Era tan gratificante estar el uno al lado del otro que ni cuenta se daban del tiempo. Inuyasha ya empezaba a mirar sus labios con deseo cosa que Kagome no se dio cuenta ya que si no ya estaría roja como un tomate…….

Continuará……

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Me encanta leer los mensajes que me dejan así que espero que sigan dejándolos. Un beso para todos, y muchas gracias por leer mi historia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:

En la época feudal un medio demonio camina lentamente cerca de un acantilado cuando ve de lejos unos seres ya conocidos para el, las serpientes caza almas de Kikio. No sabe que hacer¿será que Kikio lo está llamando? Decide seguirlas para ver si consigue localizarla. A solo unos metros una sacerdotisa de pelo negro, liso y muy largo está repostada en un árbol. Inuyasha se acerca poco a poco para no asustarla.

_Dime Kikio, para que me mandas a tus serpientes_

_Yo solo quería verte, ya que tu parece que te olvidaste que soy con quien tienes que estar y no con esa mocosa que te sigue a todos lados_

_En primer lugar, se llama Kagome y no mocosa y en segundo lugar no hace falta que me recuerdes constantemente que mi lugar está contigo, recuerda Kikio, yo solo me iré contigo porque hice una promesa, no por gusto_

_Vero que ya te comieron la cabeza, antes aceptabas con gusto venir a mi lado y ahora parece un castigo que te han impuesto._

_Bien sabes que mi corazón ya no es tuyo, ahora hay otra persona que habita en el, no hace falta que te diga quien es ¿verdad?_

_No, no hace falta, se muy bien por quien me reemplazaste._

_Bien, entonces no veo para que me llamaste_

_Solo quería decirte que el final se acerca, creeme, no sobreviviréis ninguno, yo me encargaré de que esto lo vea ella. Ella verá como poco a poco cada uno de vosotros vais muriendo. Ella volverá a su época y no volverá nunca más._

_No digas estupideces, ninguno de nosotros morirá_

_Claro que si, es el destino_

Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado, con sudor frío, casi temblando. ¿Que era lo que significaban esos sueños¿Cómo podía ser que soñara con la chica con la que estuvo un sábado y que o ha vuelto a ver?

Se levantó a por un vaso de agua, no sabía como hacer que su corazón desbocado se tranquilizara un poco. Se puso una camisa sobre su cuerpo desnudo, aun podía ver la cara de esa chica riéndose a carcajadas por su muere. No entendía nada, nunca había soñado con algo así. Sus sueños siempre eran hermosos, junto a Kagome, todo era felicidad….

Se recostó nuevamente en su cama, estuvo dando vueltas sin poderse dormir. Se volvió a levantar, cogió un cuaderno y apuntó las cosas que recordaba del sueño, quería apuntar todos su sueños para poder así hablar con su amigo Miroku, tenía que hablar con el.

Kagome dormía tranquilamente, no soñaba con nada, simplemente estaba placidamente dormida cuando….

_Ja ja ja ja, todos vosotros moriréis._

_¡¡¡Inuyasha, ten cuidado!!!_

Kagome corría hacia Inuyasha, una de las flechas de Kikio se dirigía hacia el corazón de su amado semi demonio. No llegó a tiempo, pudo ver como Inuyasha caía boca arriba inconsciente. Justo en eso momento Miroku empezó a gritar, su Kazana lo estaba absorbiendo, Sango quiso ayudarlo y fue absorbida junto a el. Solo quedaba Kagome y Naraku…… En un ataque de dolor Kagome comenzó a acumular mucha energía, tanta que cuando estalló a llorar, toda esa energía se desprendió de su cuerpo arrasando a Naraku y a todos los demonios que estaban cerca….

Despertó totalmente desorientada¿Quiénes eran Sango y Miroku¿Quién era Naraku¿Por qué Kikio aparecía en su sueño matando a su amigo?

Sudaba frió, se tocó la frente y tenía fiebre, se miró el colgante que se había puesto en el cuello, este brillaba como nunca había visto que brillara ¿Qué era lo que la estaba pasando? Se levantó de la cama muy deprisa, corrió a coger su libro de psicología, tenía que haber algo que explicase lo que había soñado… Estuvo buscando durante horas hasta que leyó "Los sueños, la mayoría de las veces, son recuerdos del subconsciente"

_Esto es imposible, yo nunca he visto a esas personas, jamás he luchado y mucho menos tengo poderes…._

Kikio se despertó en ese momento y vio a Kagome buscando entre los libros

_Que pasa Kagome, no son horas para ponerte a estudiar, son solo las cuatro de la mañana_

_Perdón si te desperté, no estoy estudiando, es solo que tuve un sueño muy extraño y ya no me he podido dormir_

_Será alguna pesadilla, duérmete ya, mañana tenemos las peores clases, son las más aburridas_

_Si, será mejor, Buenas noches……_

Las dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder dormir. Kagome aun le daba vueltas al asunto. Esos sueños tenían que venir de algún sitio,, no podían ser solo pesadillas. Había decidido que luego hablaría con su profesor de "sucesos que la ciencia no explica", esa era una clase a la que se había apuntado porque lo sobrenatural la llamaba mucho la atención. Sobre las seis de la mañana se pudo dormir, ya no soñó nada más.

Inuyasha no durmió nada, estuvo viendo la tele, no quería dormirse, seguro que soñaba con malo, simplemente no quería, bastante tenía con estar recordando cada dos por tres la imágenes de un sueño que tuvo. Estuvo limpiando su casa, ordenando papeles de la oficina, todo, mientras no pensara, cualquier cosa estaba bien.

A las ocho de la mañana ya estaba en la oficina. Al llegar Koga subió a la oficina muy sorprendido, en la recepción le habían dicho que Inuyasha había llegado a las ocho de la mañana con muy mala cara.

_¿Te caíste de la cama?_

_No, más bien, me tiraron_

_¿Cómo es eso?_

_Tuve un sueño horrible y ya no me pude dormir._

_¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?_

_Una cosa muy rara, no me acuerdo muy bien…_

_¿Por qué no hablas con tu mueva amiguita? Seguro que ella te puede ayudar ¿no estudia psicología?_

_Si, pero yo no estoy loco, simplemente, tuve una pesadilla._

_No pierdes nada con hablar con ella_

_Te he dicho que no_

_Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así. Me voy a mi oficina, tengo cosas que hacer_

_Está bien, luego nos vemos_

_Por cierto, esta tarde vuelvo a la tienda del centro comercial, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas_

_Muy bien, "estupendo, hoy tampoco la verá"_

Kagome pasó todas sus clases con la cabeza en otro sitio. ¿Por qué había llamado a su amigo, Inuyasha? Cuando llegó la hora de su clase favorita prestó mucha atención, hablaba sobre demonios y sacerdotisas poderosas, no sabía porque pero todo lo que decía el profesor le sonaba, era como si ya lo supiese. Cuando terminó la clase, fue ha hablar con el profesor

_Disculpe profesor Akitoki_

_Dígame señorita Higurashi_

_Verá, tengo un amigo que tiene sueños muy extraños donde ve a un chico, habla, sueña con el desde hace mucho tiempo. El otro día tubo un sueño en el que el moría, también vio a gente que jamás había visto pero le dolió como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida, el me a preguntado y yo no se que decirle._

_Verá, pueden ser recuerdos de una vida pasada o recuerdos que su propia mente esconde. La mente humana es muy compleja_

_Entonces….que le puede decir, está un poco desesperado, a mi ya me tiene harta_

_¿Usted sabe si este chico sufrió algún hecho traumático?_

_Que yo sepa no…_

_Pues o pueden ser solo sueños o bien recuerdos de una vida anterior_

_Muchas gracias profesor, hablaré con el y le diré lo que usted me a dicho_

_Espero que le sea de ayuda_

Kagome salió de la clase mas confundida que nunca¿sería ella la reencarnación de alguien? No estaba muy segura ya que en sus sueños ella aparecía con el uniforme del colegio, entonces¿solo eran sueños?

Comió en un restaurante vegetariano y se dirigió a la oficina, hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Entró por la puerta y a la primera persona a la que vio la ocasiono un shok emocional, era idéntica a la chica que apareció en sus seño. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y esta se dio cuenta.

_Hola, buenas tardes¿en que puedo ayudarla?_

_Perdón, nada, es solo que me recordaste a alguien_

_¿Usted es la señorita Higurashi¿Verdad?_

_Si¿Y usted?_

_Yo soy Sango Akawa_

_Sango…._

_Si, soy la secretaria de Miroku Hishaka_

_¿Miroku?_

_Si, es el socio del señor Taisho_

_¿Inuyasha?_

_Si…._

_¿Son muy amigos?_

_Si…… bueno, tengo que dejarla, Miroku me está esperando en su oficina para firmar algunos papeles._

_Si, perdona por distraerte_

_No pasa nada, ya tenía ganas de conocerte_

Sango se fue casi corriendo y Kagome se quedo parada en el mismo sitio, esa chica era y se llamaba igual que la chica que aparecía en su sueño. ¿Cómo podía haber soñado con alguien sin haberlo visto nunca? Tenía la necesidad de conocer a Miroku, quería ver si el también se parecía.

Subió a su oficina y llamó a su secretaria

_Rin¿serías tan amable de llamar al señor Taisho para que se pase por la oficina?_

_Claro ¿Pero a cual de los dos?_

_¿Cómo?_

_Si, al señor Inuyasha o al señor Sessomaru?_

_Al señor Inuyasha_

_Muy bien._

Rin llamó a Inuyasha y este ante la llamada de Kagome se quedó un poco extrañado pero no dudó en ir corriendo a verla, después de todo, cualquier pretexto era genial para verla. Kagome se quedó pensando¿Dónde había oído ella antes el nombre de Sessomaru? Sus pensamientos pronto fueron interrumpidos por Inuyasha

_Dime ¿me mandaste llamar?_

_Si, tenía que pedirte que si podías prestarme a todos los directivos usted dijo que me los presentaría_

_Claro¿Cuándo quieres que te los presente?_

_Si puede ser ahora… es que mas tarde tengo mucho trabajo y no se si voy a poder_

_Muy bien_

Los dos salieron de la oficina, primero le presentó a Sessomaru, el se portó frió y distante, como si desconfiara de ella. Inuyasha la explico que faltaba un directivo que ahora se encontraba revisando el buen funcionamiento de una de sus tiendas. Solo quedaba uno, Miroku. Cuando estaban llegando a su oficina, el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir fuertemente. Tocaron la puerta y entraron

_Miroku, te presento a la señorita Higurashi_

Cuando Miroku levanto la cabeza se quedó de piedra, el sabía quieren era, no sabía porque, pero sabía quien era ella

_¿Miroku? Saluda como se debe, tú no eres así_

Kagome se quedó mirándolo, en los ojos de ese chico había un brillo de nostalgia que antes nunca vio

_Si……perdón……buenas tardes……perdone pero…… ¿la he visto antes?_

_NO, creo que no_

_Me resulta usted muy familiar…_

_Miroku, no empieces Inuyasha no quería que Miroku le saliese con una de las suyas_

_NO, amigo, no es nada de eso es solo que esta chica me suena de algo…… ¿No corresponde a la chica de tus sueños extraño?_

_¿Perdón?..._

Ahora si que Miroku la había hecho buena, Inuyasha nunca la hablo de sus sueños y Miroku en solo cuestión de segundos lo descubrió……

Continuará….

Espero que les guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, me hacen muy feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8:

Kagome miró a Inuyasha. En su rostro se veía la confusión¿a que sueños se refería ese chico? Inuyasha podía leer en sus ojos las dudas y las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de la chica. Pudo ver un brillo de una inmensa tristeza que no pudo comprender…… Justo en ese momento Kagome empezó a sentirse mareada, un sudor frío recorrió su frente y se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente. Inuyasha corrió para sujetarla pero no pudo llegar a tiempo.

"_Kagome estaba en un bosque frondoso, el sol lucía como nunca, el cielo despejado y azul muy claro. Estaba justo en el claro de ese bosque sentada en el borde de un pozo viejo. El aire acariciaba su pelo mientras ella pensaba en lo que pasaría después de la gran batalla que tendría lugar muy pronto, ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar como un semi demonio se acercaba a ella lentamente. Inuyasha se acercó a ella muy despacio, no quería asustarla. _

_Kagome, en que piensas_

_En el futuro, en que haré cuando todo termine_

_Inuyasha tragó saliva dificultosamente, no quería escuchar de sus labios que se iría y no la volvería a ver. El ya había decidido que no utilizaría la perla y que se quedaría con ella. Tenía que decirla lo mucho que la amaba._

_Kagome yo……_

_No te preocupes Inuyasha, no tienes que darme explicaciones_

_Es que no voy a……_

_Tranquilo, de verdad, se que tu felicidad está junto a Kikio. Estaba pensando que cuando termine la batalla me iré para no regresar, tú podrás ser feliz junto a ella._

_Es que yo no quiero estar con ella. Quiero quedarme contigo_

_Inuyasha……_

_Si Kagome, yo te amo. Quiero permanecer a tu lado después de la batalla. Claro, si tú me lo permites_

_Claro que si……._

_Los dos se fundieron en un tierno beso. Inuyasha no quería separarse nunca más de ella, sentía que si lo hacía sufriría como nunca y no lo deseaba."_

Inuyasha la miraba, no podía creer que ella se hubiese desmayado delante de el. Y no había podido hacer nada. Se veía tan dulce, y ese sudor perlado que recorría su rostro la hacía ver tan vulnerable. Le dio la orden a Miroku de que llamaran al medico de la empresa, no quería que la pasara nada. Estaba desesperado, Kagome no despertaba y parecía que tenía sueños no muy gratos ya que de vez en cuando ella fruncía el entrecejo y soltaba alguna lágrima que recorría su rostro delicado.

Miroku llegó con el medico y cuando ayudo a Inuyasha a recostarla en el sillón y pudo tocar su piel, una sensación muy extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Pudo notar que la perla que colgaba del cuello de la chica brillaba mucho. No sabía porque pero le resultaba muy familiar y algo dentro de el decía que la perla y la chica estaban conectados.

El medico estuvo revisando a Kagome y esta seguía sin reaccionar. Miroku estaba revisando el bolso de la chica para poder saber donde tenían que llamar o donde vivía para poder así llevarla a su casa. Miró en su identificación y pudo ver la dirección, el sabía donde estaba, era un templo a las afueras de la ciudad. Subieron a Kagome al coche de Inuyasha, el chico tenía muy claro que la tenía que llevar a su casa para que sus padres se encargaran de ella. Estaba claro que hasta que ella no abriese los ojos, el no se despegaría de ella.

Habían llegado al templo, Inuyasha cargaba a Kagome entre sus brazos, tocó el timbre de la puerta y un niño de unos quince años la abrió. Cuando el niño levantó la vista se quedó blanco, no podía creer que su amigo Orejas de Perro estuviese vivo, sin orejas de perro y con el pelo corto, y lo más importante, con su hermana desmayada en brazos. Inuyasha miraba al chico, le parecía muy familiar, no sabía porque pero algo le decía que lo conocía.

La madre de Kagome salió en ese momento y se encontró con la escena, corrió donde estaba su hija, le pidió a Inuyasha que la acompañara para dejarla en su cama y el chico obedeció. Todo lo que había en esa casa le resultaba familiar. Pero ¿Por qué? Si se supone que nunca antes estuvo allí.

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en su cama y un olor ya conocido para el le mareo. Era como si de pronto sus sentidos se hubiesen agudizado. Podía oír a la gente en la calle y podía reconocer diferentes olores en esta casa. Algo le estaba pasando. Se sentó en la cama observando a Kagome, se veía preciosa, ahora parecía que estaba relajada, tenía un semblante de paz que durante todo el trayecto a su casa no tenía.

Kagome solo soñaba con los momentos preciosos que tenía con Inuyasha en el Sengoku. El momento de su declaración, su primer beso, su primera caricia…… Era todo tan perfecto en esa época…… Justo cuando estaba en completa paz, a sus recuerdos volvieron el día de la muerte de su querido medio demonio, cuando todos sus amigos murieron y sobre todo la cara de satisfacción de Kikio al apuntar al corazón de su amor y al matarlo. Ya no podía aguantar mas, el dolor que sentía en su corazón la estaba matando. Sintió como unas calidas manos la acariciaban el rostro y el cabello. Sentía tanto amor a trabes de esas manos……

Kagome comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, la luz le dañaba sus pupilas. Inuyasha se acercó mas a ella, se quería asegurar que ella estuviese bien. Kagome se lazó a sus brazos, por un momento lo confundió con su Inuyasha, giró la cara y lo besó. Inuyasha no podía creer la reacción de la chica pero la correspondió con gusto. Sentía que esos labios ya los conocía. Podía perderse en ese beso, se notaba desesperado, lleno de nostalgia.

Así pasaron los minutos hasta que Kagome se separó y al ver que no era su Inuyasha y después de haber recobrado su memoria casi de golpe sus mejillas se sonrojaron. No podía creer que la vida le diese otra oportunidad para estar con su adorado semi demonio. Su semblante se ensombreció cuando recordó quien era su compañera de piso, a la que había revelado todos sus sentimientos y a la que había abierto su corazón de par en par.

Inuyasha notó el cambio en sus ojos¿Qué la había entristecido? La verdad es que no esperaba que ella lo besara pero había algo en su corazón que le decía que era algo normal, que Kagome le pertenecía que era suya. Pensaba dejarse llevar por su corazón, no quería pensar, solo quería sentir. Ya después hablaría con ella y aclararían que era lo que pasaba.

Kagome por su parte quería contarle a Inuyasha que era lo que estaba pasando pero tenía miedo de que la tomara por loca. Primero le preguntaría que era lo de sus sueños y según el contestara, así reaccionaría ella. Levantó su vista y se encontró con esos ojos ámbar que tanto la hechizaban. Se perdió en ellos y pudo leer en ellos comprensión y seguridad, como si supiese que es lo que estaba pasando. Y así era, Inuyasha tenía cierta idea de lo que pasaba, su corazón lo sabía, su subconsciente lo sabía.

Continuará………..

Prometo y juro que la próxima actualización será mas larga. Pido miles de disculpas por tardar tanto. Gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia y a los que me dejáis mensajitos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Inuyasha la miraba con ojos de profunda ternura. Kagome sabía perfectamente que no era su Inuyasha, era otra persona, incluso lo había besado. No sabía si salir corriendo ya mismo o volverlo a besar. Su cabeza estaba echa un lío. Que hacía ¿le contaba todo o se callaba?

Inuyasha la miraba, algo sospechaba pero no estaba seguro de que sus pensamientos fueran ciertos. El había hablado con una psicóloga muy reconocida llamada Dila y ella le había dicho, que sus sueños posiblemente serían recuerdos de una vida anterior, que estaban sellados en alguna parte de su cerebro. Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver Kagome con sus recuerdos, con su vida pasada?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha a escondidas había pedido cita con una psicóloga muy reconocida por todo el mundo, no quería que Miroku se enterara de lo que había echo, no quería ser el centro de todas sus bromas. Cuando llegó al consultorio tocó la puerta y la secretaria lo atendió.

_¿Señor Taisho?_

_Si, soy yo._

_Puede pasar, la señora Dila le está esperando_

_Muy bien_

Inuyasha tocó la puerta y una voz melodiosa de mujer le dio permiso para entrar. Estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes le había contado sus intimidades a una completa desconocida. La señora era muy bella, tenía el pelo negro y lacio, le llegaba por la cintura, sus ojos negros como la noche expresaban una profunda sabiduría, eran grandes y expresivos, su piel morena y tersa brillaba como si tuviese una loción aceitosa cubriéndola el cuerpo. Vestía un traje de chaqueta de color rojo vino con unos zapatos negros de tacón, tenía puesta una blusa negra abotonada a un lado, un colgante de perlas y unos pequeños pendientes de oro blanco con pequeños brillantes. Dila lo mando sentarse para comenzar con la sesión e Inuyasha obedeció.

_Y bien, dígame, cuénteme sobre sus sueños_

Inuyasha comenzó a contarle sobre sus sueños, de cómo el sentía todo lo que pasaba en esos sueños, el dolor, el olor, el amor, el frió, calor, todo. La comentó sus hipótesis y la distinguida psicóloga le comento su idea para salir de dudas

_Verá, lo que yo tengo pensado es que se tome este somnífero y se recueste en esa cama, yo le colocaré estos aparatos en la cabeza y sus sueños se proyectarán a esta televisión, todo será grabado, tanto sus sueños como sus reacciones mientras duerme, de aquí sacaré mi primera hipótesis¿está usted de acuerdo?_

_Si……_

La sesión comenzó e Inuyasha no tardó en soñar con esos momentos terribles de su muerte, después ese sueño se cortaba y comenzaba a soñar con Kagome, con su primer beso, sus primeras caricias.

Toda la sesión parecían secuencias de la vida de alguien en un pasado muy lejano. Dila pudo ver las vestimentas de la gente, el paisaje…… Sin duda, eran imágenes del pasado, ese chico estaba teniendo sueños de una vida pasada, era evidente que esa persona del pasado quería volver por alguna razón.

Cuando los efectos del somnífero terminaron, Dila despertó a Inuyasha y le comentó su teoría.

_Bien, señor Taisho, después de ver sus sueños e llegado a la conclusión de que es posible que sean recuerdos de una vida pasada que quiere salir a la luz. Creo que esa persona aun vive en usted y quiere volver. Hay algo que lo impulsa a salir, pero no se que puede ser._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Inuyasha recordaba lo que le había dicho la psicóloga cuando fue interrumpido por Kagome.

_Perdona por mi reacción_

_No te preocupes, no podría decir que me ha disgustado_

_Perdón de todos modos, te confundí con otra persona._

_A si……_Eso si que le había golpeado en su orgullo de hombre

_¿Quieres hablarme de tus sueños?_

_No. La verdad, ahora no creo que sea el momento. Tú estas delicada_

_No te preocupes, solo fue la impresión al recordar momentos de mi vida pasada que tenía olvidados_

_¿A si¿Y me los puedes contar?_

_No creo que esté preparada aun. No tengo la suficiente confianza para contarte esos momentos de mi vida_

_Pues yo tampoco para contarte sobre mis sueños. Cuando tu estés preparada para contarme tu pasado y te contaré de mis sueños. ¿Te parece bien? Mientras, me gustaría conocerte, tratarte, saber como eres. No te voy a negar que me interesas mucho. Me gustaste desde el primer día que escuche tu voz en tu casa._

_¿Me escuchaste en mi casa?_

_Si, yo pasé la noche con tu compañera de piso y tu voz me despertó. Desde ese día no pude dejar de pensar en ti……_

_Inuyasha…… ¿tú pasaste la noche con Kikio?_

_Si…… pero eso es algo que se relaciona con mis sueños y que aun no te puedo contar._

_¿Le quitaste la virginidad a Kikio?_

_Perdona pero no, ella de virgen y santa no tiene nada. Bien experta que es_

_¡¡Pero como!! Si ella me aseguró que eran pura……ahora lo entiendo todo._

_Siento que tu amiga te mintiera_

_No te preocupes "Esa no se merece nada, ella lo mató…… mató a mi amado Inuyasha"_

Inuyasha se quedó un rato más con Kagome y después se marchó a su casa. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Todo estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Mañana tenía pensado hablar con un investigador, quería saber su árbol genealógico para estar seguro. Tenía que haber algo que aclarase sus sueños. Lo que no sabía era que Kagome era la única que podía darle respuestas claras. Y lo que tampoco sabían ninguno de los dos era que un peligro los amenazaba como nunca antes, una maldad que quería acabar con toda la felicidad que les esperaba a los dos.

La noche pasó tranquilamente entre sueños agradables de su vida con Kagome. Mientras la chica no podía dormir. Se había quedado mirando por su ventana al árbol sagrado, recordando todos los momentos vividos con su querido semi demonio. El día en que se conocieron, sus numerosas disputas, sus comidas bajo el árbol, sus charlas, sus días en los que lloraba inconsolablemente porque Inuyasha se iba detrás de Kikio, tantos recuerdos…… No sabía como había sido capaz de olvidarse de el.

La noche pasó rápida entre recuerdos y al día siguiente con las ojeras muy pronunciadas y con la cara pálida, aun tenía puesta la ropa del día anterior. Bajó las escaleras de su casa y llegó a la cocina donde su madre estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno. Con sus ojos tristes e hinchados de tanto llorar hizo su aparición en la cocina. Su abuelo estaba sentado en la mesa desayunando y al verla se preocupó.

_Kagome¿Qué te pasa?_

_Nada abuelo. Simplemente me acordé de todo_

En el rostro del viejo se dibujo la pura preocupación. Tenía que hablar con ella, prevenirla del peligro que corría ella y sus amigos.

_Kagome, querida, tengo que hablar contigo_

_No abuelo, ahora no. No estoy de ánimo para escuchar tus historias._

_No son historias Kagome. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo._

_Bien, dime._

_Veras Kag, ya que recobraste tu memoria…… tengo que decirte que un peligro muy grande os acecha…… vino contigo el día que saltaste por el pozo. Algo muy malo va a pasar._

_Ahora si me estas asustando._

_Es para que te asustes. No se que tipo de peligro es…… pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento._

_Lo se, yo también siento algo muy extraño últimamente. Abuelo, tengo que decirte algo._

_Dime Kagome_

_E conocido a las reencarnaciones de mis amigos y de…… el._

_Sabía que tarde o temprano los encontrarías. La anciana Kaede dejó una carta para ti_

_Dámela. ¿Que es lo que dice?_

_Enseguida te la traigo._

El abuelo de Kagome salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, en la mesita de noche que había justo a la derecha de la cama, estaba escondida en un cajón secreto la carta de la anciana Kaede. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió donde estaba su nieta, la cocina.

El abuelo le entregó la carta y Kagome ansiosamente comenzó a leer la carta.

"Querida Kagome:

El motivo de que te deje esta carta es para explicarte un par de puntos que no pude aclararte ya que tu desaparición nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. No te preocupes niña, se tus motivos. Todos tus amigos murieron en la guerra con Naraku, incluido Inuyasha. Cuando llegué, tú ya no estabas, un enorme poder espiritual habitaba en los restos del desastre. Había numerosos demonios muertos, incluido Naraku, Sessomaru, Koga, Ayame, todos habían fallecido.

Bueno hija, al grano, mi hermana Kikio se fue detrás de ti, ella tiene en su interior mucha maldad, si llegas a encontrar la perla quiero decirte que la maldad de mi hermana se manifestará con el primer beso entre tu e Inuyasha. Me imagino que para cuando tú leas esta carta tus amigos ya se habrán reencarnado, y posiblemente ya lo hayas encontrado. Mi niña, te advierto de un gran peligro ya que mi hermana no puede seguir en tu época, eso desestabiliza el tiempo y el espacio y ocasiona que el futuro sea incierto. Puede ser el final de la raza humana. Tienes que terminar con mi hermana, ella no debe seguir viva, su destino es morir y por eso tú existes.

Bueno mi niña, te dejo, tengo que sepultar a tus amigos y a el. Cuídate mucho cariño, y no sufras, pronto todos estarán contigo.

Un beso."

A Kagome se le saltaban las lágrimas. Ella sabía porqué el resto de los chicos habían muerto, había sido por su culpa, por estallar su dolor. Ella no sabía que eso iba a pasar, solo contuvo su dolor hasta que vio a Inuyasha muerto en el suelo, entonces su dolor salió a la luz, después de eso ya no supo nada mas, después amaneció en su cama.

Su abuelo se había retirado de la cocina dejando sola a Kagome, el había leído la carta y por eso no se la quiso entregar hasta que ella recobrara la memoria. Tenia miedo de que fuese un shok demasiado fuerte para ella y sería mejor que fuese como lo había planeado, así sería menos traumático.

Inuyasha se levantó ansioso de que llegaran las cinco de la tarde para ver a su adorada Kagome. Se lavó la cara, hizo sus necesidades fisiológicas, se ducho y se fue a desayunar. Se preparó una taza de café y unas tostadas con mermelada de melocotón. Cuando terminó de desayunar fue hacia su habitación, se quitó la bata de seda de color negro que tenía puesta y se puso un traje de chaqueta de color negro con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata blanca. Se peinó el pelo de punta, recogió su maletín del sillón del salón y se fue al trabajo.

Kagome decidió no ir esa mañana a la universidad, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, sobretodo en lo que decía la carta, si era verdad, corría un gran peligro ya que ya había besado a la reencarnación de Inuyasha, pronto se libraría una gran batalla y se tenía que preparar y entrenar sus habilidades sagradas, después de todo ella era una sacerdotisa y tendría que ser mejor que Kikio para poder proteger a los suyos.

Kagome salió de su habitación con unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera y se dirigió al árbol sagrado, se sentó en sus raíces, cerró los ojos y comenzó con su entrenamiento. Sería duro pero lo conseguiría. Cuando llegó la tarde llamó a Inuyasha para decirle que hoy no iría a trabajar.

_¿Con el señor Inuyasha?_

_Si, enseguida._

……………

_¿Si¿Dígame?_

_Buenas tardes Inuyasha, soy Kagome, te llamaba para comunicarte que hoy no iré a trabajar, no me encuentro bien_

_Aaa, pero yo pensaba que hoy podríamos cenar juntos, no se, para conocernos mejor _

_Lo siento, pero no puedo, no me encuentro bien, necesito descansar. Si se le ofrece algo muy urgente puede llamarme a mi casa._

_Vale, muy bien, como quieras. Pero tenemos que hablar, tengo un mal presentimiento._

_Está bien, pero no ahora. Hasta luego_

_Hasta luego_

Inuyasha se quedó muy confundido, tenía un muy mal presentimiento y no sabía porque. Miroku entro en su oficina muy nervioso.

_Inuyasha, tengo que hablar contigo_

_Dime¿Qué te pasa? Estas sudando_

_Esta noche e soñado con algo muy extraño, tu amiga salía en el sueño, también Sango, Koga, Ayame y tu. Todos moríamos, fue muy extraño._

_Me parece amigo que te pasa exactamente lo mismo que a mi. Eres la reencarnación de alguien del pasado, lo mismo pasa con Sango, Ayame y Koga, lo que no se es si con Kagome pasa lo mismo, ella no me quiere contar, solo me explicó que había recordado algo de su pasado_

_Es verdad amigo, no te pregunté que tal estaba ella_

_Está bien. Solo un poco confundida, nada más._

_Bueno, entonces me voy, quiero preguntarles a los demás si últimamente han tenido sueños extraños. Luego te cuento._

_Bien, luego nos vemos._

Miroku salió de la oficina de Inuyasha dispuesto a averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando el salió de la oficina Sessomaru se adentró en la oficina de su hermano

_Inuyasha, tenemos que hablar_

_Veo que hoy es el día de las reuniones_

_No estoy de broma, algo muy gordo va a pasar_

_¿Que pasa?_

_¿Ya as recordado todo?_

_Recordar el que……_

_Tu vida pasada, vamos Inuyasha, no creo que seas tan tonto como para no recordarlo aun_

_¿Te refieres a mis sueños?_

_Vamos Inuyasha, nadie se puede creer que esos sean sueños, o es que acaso Kagome aun no te a reconocido_

_¡¡¡No metas a Kagome en esto!!! Ella no sabe nada_

_¿Cómo que no sabe nada? Su poder espiritual fue el que acabó con Naraku y con el resto, hasta yo acabé muerto por eso._

_¿De que me estás hablando? Si somos la reencarnación de alguien¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome?_

_¿Tú es que eres tonto o que narices te pasa?_

_EEEE…… explícamelo. En vez de insultarme, dime de que rayos estas hablando._

Continuará………

Muchos beso para todos y todas los que seguís el fic, gracias por todos vuestros mensajes y apoyo…… Le dedico este capítulo a Dila, espero que te guste, te mando un beso guapa. Y dejen muchos mensajitos. Besos para todos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Inuyasha ahora si que estaba confundido. Una cosa es que el tuviese sueños en los que Kagome aparecía, el moría junto con todos sus amigos y otra muy diferente es que su hermano Sessomaru ya supiese todo, y lo mas inquietante es que sabia al parecer mas que el. Tendría que sacarle la información. No podía seguir con esta incertidumbre como si nada y sintiéndose el mas estúpido de los estúpidos.

_Por favor, Sessomaru, explícame lo que sabes, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que pasa, lo único que se es que tengo sueños de una vida pasada, nada mas_

_Es cierto, eres tonto y lento_

_Te lo pido por favor, no hagas que te suplique ¿quieres? Por una vez cuéntame lo que sabes_

_Esta bien. Es muy simple. Hace quinientos años se libro una batalla muy importante por el bien del mundo, en el que Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Shipo, Sango, tú, yo y otros demonios participamos. No se como murieron tus amigos, solo se que tu fuiste asesinado por Kikio, tu antiguo amor, y yo y otros demonios acabamos muertos por que cuando Kagome vio que tu estabas muerto, estallo en llanto, lo que provocó que toda su energía espiritual fuese liberada, ocasionando la muerte de todos los demonios que estaban cerca. Resumiendo, mucha muerte, y Kagome viva, no se que pasó con Kikio, supongo que también murió……_

_Aaa……… pues que bien……… y todo esto tu lo sabes porque………_

_Porque yo recuperé mi memoria, por así decirlo, antes que todos ustedes. ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo traté a Kagome cuando me la presentaste en mi oficina?_

_Pues la verdad es que si, pero como tu eres tan raro, pues no le di importancia_

_Pues dásela. Yo ya sabía quien era ella. No se como conseguía estar en nuestra época, solo se que ella estaba allí, es la única que no es una reencarnación, bueno si, es la reencarnación de tu amada Kikio._

_Entonces, haber si lo e entendido¿Kikio me mató, Kagome mató al resto y mis amigos murieron antes, yo soy la reencarnación de alguien de hace quinientos años y tu y el resto también?_

_Exactamente si, solo que Kagome no mató a nadie, solo los purifico, y todos los que no éramos puros de corazón o tenían algo de maldad en su interior murieron. La verdad es que no la culpo…… la comprendo, yo no te apreciaba mucho ante los demás, pero eras mi hermano y me dolió verte muerto por culpa de es zorra, menos mal que murió._

_Pues siento decirte que ahora yo se algo que tu no sabes……_

_¿A si? Y que es hermanito_

_Pues que Kikio no está muerta, yo la encontré antes que a Kagome._

_¿COMO?_

_Pues eso, que yo estuve con ella, antes de encontrar a Kagome_

_Eso es horrible, si ella está aquí, posiblemente algo muy malo va a pasar, ella no tendría que estar viva, era ya un cadáver, no puede estar aquí._

_Pues lo está. Y lo más curioso es que es la compañera de piso de Kagome_

_Eso si que no me lo creo…… ¿aun viviendo con ella, Kagome no pudo recobrar la memoria?_

_Pues si……a no ser que ya recuerde todo y no me lo quiera contar_

…………………

_Pues ahora que lo pienso, Kagome me dijo que no estaba preparada para contarme algo, lo mismo es que ya sabe todo y por eso no me puede contar, lo mismo por eso no quiere verme._

_Puede ser que sea así, pero dudo que no quiera verte, yo recuerdo perfectamente como ella te seguía donde quiera que ibas, era como tu perrito faldero, no te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, creo recordar que al final vosotros tuvisteis algo, no se exactamente que fue pero estabais muy cariñosos._

_Algo de eso yo e soñado_

_Lo ves…… No te comas la cabeza con eso, estoy seguro que ella no se encuentra bien y por eso no vino hoy a trabajar._

_Eso espero_

_Bueno, voy a seguir con mi trabajo, luego nos vemos. ¿Cenamos juntos?_

_Vale, luego nos vemos._

Sessomaru salió de la oficina de Inuyasha y se fue a su despacho para seguir con su papeleo tranquilamente. Tenía mucho trabajo atrasado por andar conquistando a una de las secretarias del negocio, a la chica que en su pasado fue su luz, con la que compartió parte del camino y la única conocedora de que detrás de esa coraza de hielo había un corazón que solo esperaba romper esa barrera para ser libre.

Inuyasha siguió con sus cosas sin dejar de pensar en Kagome, tenía tantas ganas de verla, poder preguntarla que era lo que ella había recordado, si aun le quería como aseguraba su hermano…… Pero eso tendría que esperar, quería ver a Kikio, saber si ella sabía todo lo que pasaba, si era una persona buena o por el contrario un bicho del mal, del cual se tenía que cuidar.

Lo que no sabía ninguno es que era demasiado tarde para ponerse a dialogar con Kikio ya que una fuerza demoníaca, que tenía dormida durante mucho tiempo, había salido a la luz. Quedaba muy poco para la verdadera batalla final, en la que aun no se sabía quien saldría victorioso.

Lo cierto era que Kikio no ganaba nada más y nada menos que vivir la vida de Kagome ya que esta desaparecería y Kikio sería la que ocupase su lugar, desequilibrando las cosas. Si por el contrario era Kagome la que lograba vivir, su misión era vivir su vida y cumplir con su destino, ser la protectora final de la perla ya que a su debido tiempo la utilización de la misma sería necesaria y solo ella sería capaz de soportar su poder, ni siquiera Kikio podría. Inuyasha al fin podría cumplir el deseo de su antepasado y el suyo, vivir junto a la mujer que su destino había elegido, sin importar la cantidad de veces que uno u otro tuviesen que reencarnarse, su destino era estar juntos y unidos hasta su último aliento.

Sus vidas estaban marcadas, quisiesen o no quisiesen, su destino estaba marcado, pero todo eso podía cambiar dependiendo de cual de las dos sacerdotisas consiguieran sobrevivir. En el momento oportuno todos sabrían de que lado ponerse, era muy simple, por un lado estaba el mal y lo oscuridad (Kikio) y por el otro el bien y la luz divina (Kagome). Todos sabían que Kagome era la reencarnación de Kikio pero no sabían que en su interior poco a poco crecía un poder incluso mayor que el de la perla de Shicon ya que ella sería la sacerdotisa final, claro está, si ella no tenía descendencia femenina.

Kagome seguía con sus entrenamientos bajo el árbol sagrado en el templo de su abuelo. Sentía que su poder crecía con el tiempo, estaba mas segura de si misma, ya podía controlar bolas de energía purificadoras, daba en el blanco con las flechas que poco a poco tenían mas energía sagrada, su poder curativo aumentaba, su concentración era tal que la hacía levitar, su barrera contra energías negativas era mas poderosa. Su poder era cada vez mayor.

Mientras Kagome se preparaba para la batalla final, Inuyasha había hablado con Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Sessomaru y muy a su pesar Koga.

_Bien amigos¿que opinan de todo lo que les e contado?_

_Pues la verdad es algo sorprendente, incluso irreal_. Contestaba Sango mientras los demás afirmaban.

_Lo sabemos, pero ahora necesitamos de vuestro apoyo, por lo visto lo que sucedió hace 500 años fue solo un juego de niños para lo que nos espera_ _muy pronto_. Esta vez fue Sessomaru el que contestó.

_Lo se, pero todos sois reencarnaciones de algo importante, Koga un demonio Lobo al igual que Ayame, Inuyasha y tu demonios Perro, Sango una exterminadora de demonios, Miroku, un sacerdote y yo, el perro_ fal_dero de mi amo. La verdad, no se en que pueda ayudar yo_. Dijo Rin con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

_Tú eres una parte importante en todo esto, tanto o más que los demás, esto es una manada, aunque variada, es una manada, una familia, en la que todos somos partícipes, no fuiste ni eres una parte inservible. Esto lo tienes que comprender, Rin, tu corazón noble y falto de maldad es necesario para_ _todos nosotros._ Sessomaru le confesaba todo esto, abrazándola para consolarla.

_Bien, aclarado todos los términos, creo que tenemos que prepararnos, nuestras habilidades han estado dormidas por 500 años y creo que ya es hora de despertarlas, el mundo está en nuestras manos._ Finalizaba Inuyasha con el consentimiento de su hermano el cual le apoyaba con la mirada.

Todos se fueron un poco confundidos, algunos como Ayame, Miroku y Sango ya habían tenido algunos sueños, pero los demás, no. Tenían confiar los unos en los otros, la historia había sido lo suficientemente descabellada para no ser verdad, aparte de que los hermanos Taisho no eran considerados unos lunáticos, al revés, eran personas muy cuerdas. Gente de la cual te podías fiar ciegamente.

Kikio mientras tanto en su casa se preparaba para su venganza, ya sabía que esos dos estaban juntos, lo sentía. No tenía ni idea de cómo no había podido sentir la presencia de la perla pero ahora no estaba para pensar en esas cosas. Kagome se las pagaría, no dejaría que ella sobreviviese, ella era la que tenía que estar con Inuyasha, quisiese el o no, su destino era estar juntos y eso nadie lo podría cambiar, y menos una estúpida niñata come mierda que no servía para nada. No consiguió salvar a Inuyasha en el pasado y no lo conseguiría ahora. Nunca, mientras estuviese "viva" permitiría que Inuyasha la cambiara por esa. Matándola tendría sus almas y con eso la resurrección para pasar su vida junto a su amado. Nadie se lo impediría.

Pronto todo acabaría. El final se acerca, todos se preparaban para ello. Kagome ya estaba lista, solo esperaba que Kikio diese su paso, no quería atacar sin estar segura de que ella se había transformado en un ser maligno. No quería equivocarse, aun tenía la esperanza de que ella al atravesar el pozo hubiese cambiado en algo, alguna parte buena tenía que tener…. O eso esperaba. Espiritualmente estaba preparada para librar la batalla pero en su corazón aun existía una ligera esperanza.

De todas formas el momento de hablar con Inuyasha ya había llegado, le tendría que explicar el porque de su ausencia durante toda la semana en el trabajo. No sabía como empezar la conversación ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que el sabía o había soñado. ¿Cómo empezar a hablar de algo tan delicado con una persona que se suponía conocía de apenas un mes?

Continuara………

Agradezco todos sus mensajes y apoyo.

Se que tardo en actualizar pero mi hermana estuvo hurgando en el ordenador y no me dejaba abrir ninguna carpeta, cuando ya lo tenía arreglado después de días y horas delante del ordenador buscando el problema voy y me pongo mala, llevo malita desde el martes. 

Les mando un besazo. Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga que me apoya en todas las historias aunque no me deje Reviews, Talía. Gracias por tu apoyo, y gracias a todas.

Todos sus mensajes me hacen inspirarme. Aunque tengo poquitos pero su contenido me hace feliz. Muchas gracias, de verdad, de todo corazón sus comentarios me hacen feliz.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, el final se acerca, ahora todo será acción y aclaraciones entre los personajes, romance y juro que pondré algo de lemon

Se despide con un abrazo enorme. Cattita.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11:

Kagome conseguía al fin alcanzar el máximo de su potencial, ya estaba preparada para la gran batalla. Ahora tendría que enfrentar a Inuyasha, contarle lo que sabía sin asustarlo, no quería que la tomara por loca. Después de una dura batalla en su cabeza sobre si le llamaba o no, si quedaba con el o se lo decía por teléfono, decidió que era mejor presentarse en la oficina y hablar con el allí, era un sitio perfecto ya que nadie les molestaría. Tenía pensado ir a última hora, cuando sabía que el aun estaba allí, siempre era el último en irse, estarían solos…… ¿desde cuando eso la ruborizaba? Porque así era, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al pensar que estarían solos en la oficina de Inuyasha.

Kagome le dejó una nota a su madre para que no se asustara y se vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros azules y un polo de color blanco, recogió su pelo en una coleta alta y se puso unos pendientes de color azul, roció su cuello con su perfume y salió de su casa con dirección a la oficina de Inuyasha. El color del cielo era muy extraño, se tornaba a rojizo siendo imposible un atardecer ya que a esas horas era noche casi cerrada, la luna estaba igual, medio rojiza, era luna llena y esto la ponía muy nerviosa ya que tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Llegó a la entrada de la empresa y se adentró en ella, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando pudo oír muchas voces saliendo de la oficina de Inuyasha, ella tenía pensado hablar con el a solas, tenía muchas cosas aclarar y muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Dentro de la oficina estaban Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Sessomaru, Rin y por supuesto Inuyasha. Discutían sobre lo que tenían que hacer, sus recuerdos recuperados y ayudando a los que aun no recordaban mucho de su pasado.

_Ahora entiendo porque mi atracción hacia ti Sanguito._ Miroku sonreía y tomaba las manos de la chica en señal de ilusión.

_Déjeme en paz, hentay, yo no recuerdo que le correspondiese en ningún momento_. Sango se retiraba de Miroku escondiéndose detrás de Inuyasha.

_Ya, Sango, ya, no te preocupes, los dos estaban muy unidos, incluso tu fuiste absorbida por el bórtice de Miroku cuando viste que este se abrió. En realidad fue como una aceptación._ Sango se sonrojó ante lo que Inuyasha la estaba diciendo.

Sango sabía muy bien que Inuyasha la decía la verdad, ella lo había recordado todo en una noche, fue un golpe muy fuerte para ella ya que era demasiada información que procesar para un solo día. Entre tanta discusión no se dieron cuenta de que había una persona que escuchaba toda la conversación desde el lumbral de la puerta. Después de escuchar durante un rato decidió intervenir en la conversación.

_Hola, buenas noches._ Decía Kagome mientras entraba a la oficina de Inuyasha

_Buenas noches._ Dijeron todos a la vez muy sorprendidos por la entrada de la chica

Algunos no sabían si lanzarse a sus brazos y recobrar todo el tiempo perdido o mantener las distancias y ya después hablar con ella ya que parecía muy seria. Kagome siguió adentrándose a la oficina y muy disimuladamente le pidió a Inuyasha que la acompañara a un sitio mas tranquilo, ya que tenía que hablar con el a lo que el chico sin ninguna duda afirmó con la cabeza.

Los dos salieron silenciosamente de la oficina y se fueron a la de Kagome, para hablar ellos dos antes de enfrentarse al resto, tenían que contrastar recuerdos para poder aclarar algo a sus amigos. Al entrar en la oficina, Inuyasha cerro la puerta con llave a lo que Kagome dio un paso para atrás. No se podía imaginar para que había cerrado la puerta.

_No te asustes Kagome, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo, como antes. _

En los ojos de Inuyasha se podía leer abandono y esperanza, ponía cara de perrito abandonado y a Kagome se le enternecía el corazón. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo, volver a tener entre sus brazos a su Inuyasha, pero el no era su semi demonio, el era su reencarnación. No sabía si era igual o era una persona diferente, la realidad es que su querido amor había muerto y con el su corazón.

En los ojos de Kagome se pudo ver la tristeza que corría por su interior, en el momento en el que había visto a Inuyasha se había dado cuenta que el no era la persona de la que se había enamorado, era su jefe, aun siendo la reencarnación de Inuyasha, el no dejaba de ser otra persona. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su tristeza y se acercó a ella acariciándola la cara con su mano para darla tranquilidad. En el momento en que su piel sintió la de Inuyasha, Kagome levantó la vista y los dos quedaron en un hechizo del que no podían salir, sus ojos se negaban a dejar de mirarse y sus cuerpos lentamente comenzaron a acercarse buscando más calor. Inuyasha fue el que rompió el encanto

_Mi querida Kagome, tenía tantas ganas de volver a verte que e sido capaz de reencarnar para estar contigo. No sabes, me ha costado mucho, pero al_ _fin estoy cerca de ti otra vez. Como te echaba de menos_. Su voz sonaba tierna y anhelante mientras decía sus últimas palabras abrazando a la chica.

Kagome no sabía que hacer, parecía que le estaba hablando con su Inuyasha, como si realmente fuese el, ahora si que estaba confundida.

"_que hago, que hago"_ Kagome no paraba de pensar que podía hacer, tenía tantas ganas de dejarse llevar por el encanto que se había formado entre los dos……….

Inuyasha fue quien decidió, se acercó poco a poco posando una de sus manos en la barbilla de Kagome y la otra en su cintura haciendo el acercamiento fuese embriagador. Sus labios estaban por rozarse, sus alientos se mezclaban y su piel anhelaba el contacto. Sus labios al fin se juntaron sellando un beso dulce y tierno que poco a poco se convertía en un beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados, recuerdos del pasado en los que ellos eran una sola persona y amor infinito. Tanto se habían echado de menos que se olvidaron de todas las cosas que tenían que aclarar, todas la preguntas que se tenían que hacer y todo lo que tenían que planear para simplemente dejarse amar, volver a ser uno, volver a sentirse el uno junto al otro.

Cuando se separaron Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos y pudo ver los maravillosos ojos de Inuyasha, se quedó un poco estupefacta al verse reflejada en esas orbes doradas.

_Inuyasha, yo, no estoy segura de que podamos, no estoy segura de cómo debo sentirme. Estoy confundida, no se si eres mi Inuyasha o eres solo mi jefe…… esto es tan frustrante……_

_Aunque yo sea la reencarnación de un semi demonio sigo siendo tu Inuyasha, Kagome soy el mismo, si no fuese así no recordaría todo mi pasado, es como si hubiese estado dormido y por fin hubiese despertado. Mi amor por ti no a cambiado, sigo amándote mas que a mi vida, entiéndelo, soy esa persona de la que te enamoraste y no otra._

_No lo se, en ocasiones eres mi Inuyasha, pero en otras no te veo así, te veo como a una persona diferente, como si no tuvieses nada que ver con mi semi demonio y solo compartieseis el físico. Necesito tiempo…… necesito conocerte, ver hasta que punto sois la misma persona._

_Esta bien, si tu te sientes así mejor yo te respeto, yo pasé por lo mismo al no saber diferenciar entre Kikio y tu, se lo difícil que es, la diferencia es que tu eres una persona completamente diferente a Kikio y yo sigo siendo Inuyasha, solo que no tengo la apariencia de un semi demonio. Solo te pido que no olvides que te amo, que estaré aquí para esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario._

_Gracias……… ahora creo que deberíamos hablar de algo muy importante, es sobre lo que se avecina, tenemos que estar preparados y creo que es hora de hablar con los demás, el final se acerca……_

_Bien¿quieres hacerlo ahora?_

_Está bien, vamos……_

Después de quedar en lo que dirían cuando hablaran con los demás se dirigieron a la oficina donde todos los estaban esperando. Se adentraron en la habitación y se prepararon para toda una larga noche en la que tenían que decidir que harían para derrotar a Kikio.

Kagome poco a poco sentía que todos sus amigos estaban de vuelta con ella, que realmente lo que le había dicho Inuyasha era cierto, ellos solo estaban sumidos en un sueño del que ya habían despertado, para estar con ella. Miroku seguía con sus mañas, Sango seguía rechazándolo, Koga seguía sin admitir lo que sentía por Ayame, Ayame seguía intentando convencer a Koga, Sessomaru seguía igual de serio e impasible y Rin seguía con ese frescor que solo una niña podía tener, sacándole pequeñas sonrisas a Sessomaru. Todo era igual, solo que ellos ahora eran parte de su época y ya no pertenecían al pasado.

Inuyasha sabía que era lo que estaba pensando ella pero no quería presionarla, quería que ella misma se diese cuenta de que todos los que estaban en esa habitación eran los mismos con los que había pasado miles de historias emocionantes y tristes en algunos momentos. Ella era lista y confiaba en que se daría cuenta muy pronto y podría tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Después de todas las aclaraciones y de recordar viejos momentos cada uno se fue a su casa para descansar. El día de la batalla final estaba a punto de llegar. Las horas pasaban y ninguno de nuestros protagonistas podía dormir pensando en todo lo que les esperaba.

La noche terminó dando paso a un nuevo día pero a comparación de los otros días este no tenía sol, simplemente el sol no había aparecido y la lluvia y las nubes adornaban un cielo oscuro, todo el mundo miraba sus relojes para estar seguros de que era por la mañana y no por la noche, todo era muy raro. Kagome corrió las cortinas para ver que día hacia y se sorprendió mucho, al darse cuenta de que todo había empezado llamó a todos sus amigos para que fuesen para su casa y así prepararse todos para la inminente batalla, tenían que estar juntos para lo que se avecinaba.

Todos se reunieron en el templo de Kagome muy asustados, bueno, solo algunos ya que en el rostro de dos hermanos no mostraban ningún miedo, desde hace algunas horas esos dos habían recuperado ciertas habilidades que creían perdidas y por eso se sentían mas que seguros. Todos los miraban incrédulos, como podía ser que ellos no sintiesen nada de miedo…… Ellos habían recuperado sus espadas y si no fuese por sus trajes modernos podría decirse que se trataba de dos demonios preparados para la guerra.

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha por el rabillo del ojo dándose cuenta de que realmente su querido Inuyasha no había muerto, estaba justo a su lado una vez mas. Justo cuando pretendía acercarse a el un temblor de tierra hizo que se le olvidara por completo lo que iba a hacer dando paso a un estado de tensión y de alerta que agarrotaba todos sus músculos.

El suelo comenzó a temblar mucho más fuerte y del suelo apareció Kikio con un kimono de color negro con motivos chinos de color rojo, su pelo suelto echado a la cara, sus labios pintados de color negro le daban un aire tétrico, mucho mas que solo pensar que era un cadáver viviente. Se acercó lentamente casi levitado hasta donde estaban todos los demás.

_Es la hora de tu muerte asquerosa imitación_. Decía Kikio señalando a Kagome

_El motivo por el que yo existo es porque tú estas muerta y eso no lo puedes cambiar_. Ahora Kagome estaba un poco exaltada.

_Eso va a cambiar, tú vas a morir y yo me quedaré con tu vida y con Inuyasha, como tenía que haber sido._

_Eso lo veremos Kikio, no soy la misma niñita que antes, ahora yo lucho por lo que quiero y no voy a dejar ni que te quedes con mi vida ni que le pongas ni un solo dedo putrefacto encima a Inuyasha, eso se acabó, no te voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya, aunque tengas que ser a la primera persona que mate._

_Verás como yo tendré razón. Tu no te quedarás con el, es mío, te guste o no sigue perteneciéndome, tanto su corazón como su alma, y ni tu ni nadie me va a impedir que el resto de nuestras vidas estén unidas. ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN, NADIE LO VA A IMPEDIR._

Kikio lanzó su primer ataque hacia Kagome pero esta lo fulminó con una barrera que absorbió el ataque haciendo que este se devolviese a su atacante. La batalla sería muy dura pero ninguno de los asistentes se dejaría vencer.

Continuará…………

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero que este capítulo les guste, el final se acerca, supongo que pondré dos capítulos mas y ya.

Espero que sigáis dejándome mensajitos aunque sea para ponerme a parir por todo lo que tardo en actualizar. Un beso para todos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12:

Kikio seguía lanzando ataques a Kagome intentando herirla aunque fuese un poco, estaba realmente sorprendida de las habilidades que mostraba ahora Kagome pero no lo quería demostrar, siguió probándola para ver hasta que punto ella había evolucionado en sus poderes antes de lanzarla el ataque final.

Kagome por su parte estaba mas pendiente de Inuyasha y sus compañeros ya que no quería que les pasara nada después de haberlos recuperado. Recibía los ataques de Kikio sin ninguna molestia ya que para ella no eran ataques importantes sin darse cuenta de que Kikio estaba lanzándolos con toda su energía. Era tan fácil, no sabía si Kikio estaba jugando con ella o que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero prefería no confiarse.

Inuyasha se sentía inútil, sin poder ayudar a Kagome, ahora sabía que era lo que sentía ella cuando luchaban contra demonios y ella no podía ayudar. En su rostro se dibujó una mueca de disgusto cuando se acordó de la cantidad de veces en las que el la llamaba inútil y la recordaba que para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era un estorbo, como se arrepentía de haberla dicho todas esas cosas. Incluso mirándola ahora, con ese despliegue de energía, podría decirse que era otra persona, en el pasado era una niña jugando a ser sacerdotisa y ahora era toda una poderos sacerdotisa, quien lo diría….

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los presentes era que Kagome solo estaba a la mitad de su potencial ocultando la otra mitad para no verse descubierta, quería dar esa sorpresa a su hanyou, quería demostrarle lo poderosa que era ahora, pero todo a su debido tiempo. En un descuido de Kagome al mirar hacia Inuyasha, Kikio la lanzó una flecha purificadora que la hirió un brazo, dejando a todos conteniendo el aliento, lo que pasó después los dejó a todos mirándose los unos a los otros, el brazo de Kagome se curaba solo, despidiendo luces rosada de la ahora inexistente herida.

Kikio empezó a enfurecerse, ella jamás, en sus años como sacerdotisa consiguió alcanzar ese graso de sabiduría, en tan solo una semana, esa mocosa había conseguido lo que ella no consiguió después de horas de meditación, incluso después de haber sido la guardiana de la perla. A su alrededor comenzó a crearse un poder oscuro, ocasionando la rotura de la tierra, al principio solo eran grietas que se acercaban a Kagome, estas se iban abriendo cada vez mas hasta verse verdaderos barrancos con lava en el fondo que bullía como esperando la caída de alguien. Kikio estaba segura que ante esto Kagome no podría hacer nada, pero como en todo en su vida se equivocó como nunca.

Kagome juntó sus manos en forma de oración y la envolvió una luz rosada, casi blanquecina que al tocar el suelo comenzaba a cerrar las grietas, Kikio no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían y se concentró mas para que esa mosca muerta no la pudiese vencer, pero por mas que se concentraba, por mas que intentaba hundirla en ese mar de lava fundida, la estúpida de Kagome con un rostro relajado debido al poco esfuerzo que estaba haciendo conseguía cerrar las gritas, con toda la facilidad del mundo.

Todos los presentes que había en el templo no podían creerse lo que pasaba, jamás creyeron que la pequeña Kagome pudiese tener tanto poder. Inuyasha, Koga y Sessomaru comenzaron a tener un dolor muy fuerte, como si sus músculos se ensancharan solos, como si sus dientes hubiesen decidido crecer ocasionando mucho dolor, sentían como sus uñas crecían, algo muy raro les estaba pasando. Inuyasha y Koga casi se retorcían del dolor pero Sessomaru ni se inmutaba, como siempre ocultaba el dolor que sentía porque decía que era síntoma de debilidad, todos corrían a ayudarlos sin entender nada de lo que pasaba, muy confundidos. Sessomaru y Rin se lanzaron una mirada cómplice ya que eran conocedores de lo que estaba pasando. Rin había adquirido con el paso del tiempo a predecir el futuro por lo que le dijo a Sessomaru lo que había visto en sus sueños. A ninguno de los dos le pillo de improviso que los tres recobraran sus poderes demoníacos y por consiguiente el físico que sus antepasados tenían,, solo había una diferencia, las preciosas orejitas que portaba antes Inuyasha ya no estaban……

Kikio decidió concentrar todo su poder, si no podía vencer a esa mocosa, se llevaría consigo a la persona mas preciada se su corazón, ahora que esa persona se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo aprovecharía su debilidad. Cogió su arco de color negro y una flecha y depositó en ella todo su poder haciendo que esta se iluminara como nunca. Kagome estaba muy confiada, ya había intentado eso antes y no había conseguido nada. Kikio levantó la flecha con el arco en tensión y apuntó a su objetivo, al principio pensaba que la flecha iba dirigida hacia ella pero después se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Kikio solo había una persona reflejada, Inuyasha.

Kagome quería correr para ponerse en el camino de la flecha pero algo hacía que no se pudiese mover… No podía repetirse otra vez no podía permitir que lo mataran otra vez, que le quitaran lo que mas quería.

_Kikio no lo hagas, no lo hagas otra vez_

_O es mío, o no es de nadie._

_Noooooooooo_

Y ocurría otra vez, la flecha fue disparada e impactaba sobre el brazo derecho de Inuyasha, gracias a dios este consiguió girarse un poco para no ser alcanzado en el corazón. Kagome pensando que le había alcanzado y que todo ocurría de nuevo cerro los ojos y toda su tristeza se concentró lanzándose hacía la persona que había ocasionado su estado de ánimo. Era una bola de energía tan poderosa que ocasionó un apagón de luz en toda la ciudad de Tokio. Y como era de esperar impactó de lleno en su objetivo, Kikio. Al tocarla, todas las almas guardadas en su cuerpo salieron despedidas regresando a sus cuerpos, incluidas las almas que pertenecían a Kagome, dándola aun mas poder al estar al fin completa.

Kikio estaba muriendo poco a poco, como debía ser, después de haber creado tanto dolor, su muerte no podía ser otra que dolorosa y lenta, muy lenta. No se arrepintió de nada de lo que había echo, no pidió perdón por nada, simplemente estuvo en silencio, soportando su dolor para que creyesen que no la dolía pero no era así.

Kagome dio la vuelta para ver si podía sanar a Inuyasha, para ver si aun estaba con vida. No se lo podían quitar de nuevo, no podía quedarse sola otra vez. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, sus ojos apenas la dejaban ver con claridad debido al mar de lágrimas que derramaban. Poco a poco se acercó al cuerpo de Inuyasha, este no se movía y pensó temerosa que este estaba muerto. Ahogó un sollozo y quedó inconsciente en el suelo cerca de Inuyasha.

Sintió a alguien que se acercaba lentamente, el dolor que aun sentía por la transformación que había tenido no lo dejaba moverse, tenía los músculos agarrotados. Podía oler perfectamente las lágrimas de Kagome, pero no se podía mover para consolarla. Ahora era de nuevo un hanyou pero no le importaba nada, solo quería acercarse a Kagome, de pronto sintió a alguien desvanecerse a su lado y temió que pudiese ser Kagome. Al fin, con todas sus fuerzas consiguió moverse un poco y vio con autentico horror que Kagome estaba inconsciente en el suelo, a su lado.

Kikio estaba observando todo, vio como la inútil se desmayaba pensando que Inuyasha estaba muerto, vio como en los ojos dorados del chico se veía la desesperación al verla inconsciente, dentro de ella una ira creció, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, todas sus almas estaban escapando, su vida se evaporaba, sintió como su cuerpo se transformaba en cenizas y su último aliento fue un nombre

_Inuyasha_

El había sido el amor de su vida, había sido la razón por la que ella había vuelto a la vida, y ahora su última visión había sido el amor y la desesperación que el sentía hacia otra mujer, hacia su reencarnación. La vida la había jugado una mala pasada, sin darse tan siquiera cuenta, ella buscaba un Inuyasha ya muerto, que ella misma había matado, un Inuyasha que ya no le pertenecía, que ya no pertenecía ni si quiera a su época. Ahora el le pertenecía a Kagome, misma época, mismos corazones, mismos sentimientos, la misma historia pero en distinto tiempo.

Ahora todo estaba en equilibrio, cada quien con quien le corresponde aunque cierta sacerdotisa aun no lo sabía. Inuyasha la cogió en brazos poco a poco la subió a su habitación y la recostó en la cama, estaba dormida, su respiración era pausada, tranquila. Estuvo con ella durante toda la noche, esperando que esta despertara, ya tenía ganas de ver esos preciosos ojos abrirse para verse reflejados en ellos. Su pequeña herida ya no estaba, gracias a su transformación había sanado muy rápidamente y ahora lo único que le preocupaba era que Kagome despertara.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la casa de Kagome, esperando saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

_Ya quiero saber que pasa, necesito saber si ella está bien._ Sango parecía desesperada

_No te preocupes Sango, estoy seguro que Kagome pronto estará bien, ya_ _sabes lo fuerte que ha sido siempre_. Miroku intentaba consolar y tranquilizar a Sango.

_Miroku tiene razón, ella es muy fuerte, incluso tenía el carácter suficiente como para enfrentarse a mi en varias ocasiones. _Sessomaru intentaba ayudar un poco. El sabía que si a esa chica la pasaba algo su hermano se moriría con ella.

Todos se intentaba animar mutuamente, solo faltaba uno que no se separaba del lado de la durmiente chica. El quería ser la primera persona que ella viese cuando despertara. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella que empezó a hablarla aun sabiendo que ella no lo escuchaba.

_Mi niña, tengo tantas ganas de que me vuelvas a mirar, ahora vuelvo a ser el que era antes, solo que ahora no podrás dominarme con un collar, ahora si quieres que haga lo que tu dices solo tendrás que sonreírme, solo así logras que caiga rendido a tus pies. Kagome, necesito que estés a mi lado, que nunca me dejes, e conseguido encontrarte y no quiero ahora que me dejes tú a mí. Quiero probar tus labios otra vez, quiero sentir tu cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos, necesito ver el amor en tus ojos al mirarme. Solo te pido que despiertes, para pedirte que pases el resto de tu vida conmigo, tengo tantas ganas de casarme contigo, de ver a nuestros pequeños cachorros corriendo por la casa…… quiero que seas mía, mi amor, no sabes todo lo que te e echado de menos._

El no lo sabía pero ella si lo estaba escuchando, hacía un rato había recobrado el conocimiento solo que no había abierto aun sus ojos pensando que estaba sola, cuando escuchó su voz, simplemente pensaba que estaba soñando y no quería despertar, entonces sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos y en ese momento abrió los ojos sorprendida.

_Inu……Inuyasha…. _Kagome aun estaba medio adormecida

_¿Kagome?... ¿estas bien?... ¿te duele algo?..._ Inuyasha estaba desesperado, recorriendo con la mirada todo su cuerpo buscando alguna herida

_Pero, como, pensé que Kikio………_

Inuyasha, cerró sus labios con uno de sus dedos para que no siguiera, lo único que quería era besarla, besar esos labios que tanto añoraba. Se acercó lentamente y se apoderó de ellos, al principio fue lentamente y después la pasión floreció haciendo el beso mas cercano, mas intimo. No quería separarse de ellos pero tenía que respirar. Muy a su pesar se separó y vio a una muy sonrojada Kagome

_¿Cómo consigues verte cada vez mas linda?_

_No digas esas cosas, me sonrojas_

_Lo se, por eso te digo, me encanta cuando te sonrojas, no sabes como deseaba verme reflejado en esos preciosos ojos._

_No sigas, vas a hacer que me muera de vergüenza_

_Lo se, y eso me encanta_

Los dos siguieron bromeando, sin acordarse de que en la sala de estar había un grupo de personas muy preocupadas por cierta chica………

Continuará…………

Espero que les haya gustado la continuación. Pronto terminará la historia, espero no tardar tanto, la semana que viene tengo más tiempo y quiero publicar las continuaciones de mis otras historias. La verdad espero terminar esta durante la semana que viene.

Gracias por sus reviews, me encanta leerlos. Gracias por apoyarme y tener la paciencia suficiente como para esperar mis actualizaciones.

No dejen de mandarme reviews, me alegran el día, y la verdad es que no recibo muchos pero los que recibo me bastan. Un beso a todos los que leen mi historia.

Nos vemos pronto. O eso espero……… je je je je


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13:

Inuyasha recorría su cuerpo con las manos, necesitaba sentirla como nunca, besaba cada poro de la piel de su adorada Kagome, tanto tiempo buscándola, tanto tiempo sin probar el sabor de sus besos, de su calida y tersa piel…… cada centímetro de su piel reclamaba el cuerpo de su amada, la cual no pudo ni olvidar estando muerto, la cual le llamo hasta conseguir su reencarnación.

_Inuyasha, no podemos……… ahora no_. Decía Kagome con una agitada respiración debido a la excitación que sufría su cuerpo.

_Lo se, pero no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas_. Inuyasha estaba al borde de la locura, no sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar esa ansiedad que sufría al oler el perfume de Kagome.

_Inuyasha…… por favor…… si sigues así…… no se si pueda acordarme que en mi sala de estar están todos nuestros amigos…… para o no podré controlarme mas._ Kagome empezaba a perder la razón con cada beso y cada caricia que Inuyasha le proporcionaba.

_Solo un poco más…… solo quiero disfrutarte un poquito más_.

Inuyasha metía las manos por el interior de la camisa de Kagome y acariciaba su espalda con sus garras ahora recuperadas produciéndole un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, recorría su espalda de arriba a bajo con caricias delicadas, como si de la más fina y delicada porcelana se tratase. Todo su ser la reclamaba como su hembra, de eso no cabía duda.

Toc, toc, toc,

_¿Inuyasha podemos pasar?_ Sango estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta esperando la contestación de Inuyasha

_Grrrrr…._ Ahora si que estaba molesto¡¡¡es que no podía tener ni un minuto de intimidad con Kagome que todo el mundo tenía que estar molestando!!!……

_¿Cómo? No te e entendido…_ Sin duda Sango no sabía que había interrumpido un momento íntimo de la pareja.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha dándole a entender que contestara y rápido. No quería que sus amigos se enteraran de la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba con su adorado hanyou pero si seguían en silencio al final todos se enterarían

_Podéis pasar, ya esta despierta. _El hanyou no tenía ganas de que entraran ya que le quitarían la atención de Kagome, y eso no le gustaba para nada…

Todos entraron en la habitación para ver que tal estaba Kagome, sin duda se veía la preocupación en el rostro de cada uno de los amigos de la chica. Ninguno se dio cuenta del sonrojo en la chica, solo uno, que con su mente pervertida podía oler los momentos de intimidad entre las personas.

_¡Oh!, lo sentimos, no sabíamos que estabais ocupados._ En los ojos de Miroku se podía ver un destello de lujuria que solo el podía mostrar.

_¡Feh!, no digas tonterías, no interrumpís nada_. En realidad si estaba furioso por la intromisión de todos sus amigos en la habitación.

_Miroku, no empieces con tus tonterías, estas haciendo que Kagome se sonroje¿es que no puedes ser normal?_ Sango estaba ya harta de sus comentarios, estaba claro que habían interrumpido pero no hacía falta decirlo y poner a todos en un compromiso.

_Pero Sanguito…… yo solo quería saber. No te enfades. Solo quería saber si mis sospechas eran reales…… _Miroku ponía cara de niño bueno mientras miraba a Sango esperando su perdón.

Todos miraban la escena, Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla al ver la cara de Miroku, era tan forzada. Inuyasha había salido de la habitación, no quería ser interrogado. Se fue a su lugar favorito, el árbol sagrado. Saltó hasta una de sus ramas y se apoyó en el tronco para pensar. El viento mecía su pelo ahora largo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el horizonte, todo estaba en calma ahora. El equilibrio entre los tiempos estaba ahora en perfecto orden, como debía ser.

Kagome estaba hablando con sus amigos pero hacía un rato que se había dado cuenta de que Inuyasha no estaba. Sabía que le había molestado que sus amigos le interrumpieran pero no para que desapareciera de la habitación. Aun estaba cansada, sus amigos no paraban de hablar y preguntar cosas. Ella solo quería dormir abrazada a Inuyasha, sentir la protección de sus brazos rodeándola y velando por su sueño.

Sessomaru se había acercado al árbol sagrado en busca de su hermano, podía olerlo, el estaba en una de las ramas mas altas y por lo que podía observar el hanyou aun no se había percatado de su presencia.

_Inuyasha, baja de ahí, no puedes estar con todos nosotros y disfrutar de la alegría un ratito_

_Déjame solo Sessomaru, ahora estoy enfadado y no quiero pagarlo con vosotros. Prefiero estar aquí._

_Pero mira que eres terco, Kagome ya se dio cuenta de que te fuiste de la habitación…… se puso triste ¿sabes?_

_Lo siento, necesito estar solo ahora. Tengo algunas cosas que pensar_

_¿Y que tanto tienes que pensar?_

_Muchas cosas, ya te enterarás al mismo tiempo que los demás_

_¡A no! Yo soy tu hermano, tengo el derecho de enterarme antes que todos los demás de lo que pase_

_Está bien, quiero casarme con Kagome pero no se como pedírselo de forma especial, soy un poco bruto para esas cosas_

_Muy fácil, compra un anillo, llena la sala de velas, inunda el suelo de pétalos de rosa, en el medio de la sala pon una mesa preparada para dos con una cena suculenta y un poco de música suave... Es muy fácil, ábrele tu corazón y listo, no es tan difícil, para mi no lo fue._

_¿Cómo que para ti no lo fue?_

_Bueno hermano, tengo que comunicarte que en dos meses me caso con Rin, ella está embarazada de tres meses y creo que no tengo porque esperar más para atar mi vida a la mujer que quiero._

_Cada día me dejas mas sorprendido. Eres una caja de sorpresas…… un momento ¿voy a ser tío?_

_Si, y espero que tu no tardes en hacerme tío a mi._

Inuyasha se sonrojó al máximo y bajó de su rama con su típica expresión

_¡¡Feh!!_

Los días pasaban, estaba claro que Inuyasha seguiría el consejo de su hermano¿quien diría que se llevarían tan bien? Estuvo algunos días en los que no vio a Kagome ya que quería que esta se recuperara pronto, y que hubiera estado muy, pero que muy ocupado preparando su sorpresa. Había encargado uno de los anillos de compromiso mas importantes del mundo, con una gema de color rosa que le recordaba a la perla de Shicon, el borde de la gema estaba engastado de pequeños diamantes dando la impresión de que la estaban custodiando, el brillo de esos diamantes le recordaban el brillo de los ojos de Kagome cuando se emocionaba por algo y por eso había optado por esperar para adquirir esa preciosa joya. Encargó un montón de rosas de muchos colores que el mismo se había encargado de quitar los pétalos con los que cubrió el suelo de su salón con un reguero de pétalos de rosas dirigiéndose a su habitación y en el centro de la cama puso un enorme ramo de rosas rojas frescas. Puso muchas velas alrededor del salón y preparó una mesa para dos en el centro, apartó todos lo muebles para improvisar una pequeña sala de baile y preparó un CD de música muy romántica que había comprado esa misma tarde. Le pidió a Sango que no le dijera nada a Kagome y que la llevara a su apartamento a las nueve de la noche para darla la sorpresa. Sango le advirtió que Kagome estaba muy triste ya que llevaba muchos días sin saber nada de el, pero la espera valdría la pena.

Kagome estaba muy triste, no tenía noticias de Inuyasha en muchos días, sabía que no le había pasado nada porque Miroku se lo dijo. La verdad es que veía a Sango muy nerviosa esa tarde, estaba todo el rato mirando el reloj y eso la ponía nerviosa a ella.

_¿Sango tienes prisa?_

_No, no, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa hoy_

_¿Y se puede saber porque?_

_Simplemente me desperté así._

_¿Sabes que no te creo?_

_Pues es verdad, escucha, esta noche te voy a llevar a un sitio muy especial así que tienes que arreglarte muy bien_

_No me apetece salir……_

_No es una petición, es una orden, por cierto ponte bien sexy, para que le causes celos al tonto de Inuyasha que te tiene bien abandonada_

_¿El estará?_

_Em…… si, y sería bueno que le dieras en las narices con uno de tus vestidos mas sexy._

_Está bien……_

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que estaba tramando Sango pero quería ver a Inuyasha y reclamarle que no la había ido a ver ni si quiera para saber como estaba. Con lo tierno que había estado cuando creía que ella dormía y ahora se desaparecía…… Empezó a arreglarse a las ocho ya que sango pasaría a recogerla a las nueve menos cuarto. Se puso un vestido negro muy ajustado de tirantes que le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas con una abertura en un lado de aproximadamente cincuenta centímetros, tenía un escote en forma de uve y la espalda quedaba al descubierto por lo que no se puso sujetador. Cubrió sus pies con unas sandalias negras de finas tiras y se puso un colgante muy sencillo para adornar su cuello. Se maquillo ligeramente destacando sus preciosos rasgos orientales y destacó sus labios con un perfilador y una base de brillo que los hacía ver sugerentes. El pelo se lo dejó suelto y se ordenó los pequeños rizos que se formaban al final de su larga melena. Ya estaba lista para irse, metió en un pequeño bolso negro su cartera con dinero, la documentación y maquillaje por si se tenía que retocar. Se sentó en su sofá y encendió la televisión para esperar a Sango cuando el timbre sonó.

Después de los halagos que Sango le dedicó a Kagome las dos se fueron en un taxi. Kagome no sabía donde irían así que eso no mejoraba para nada los nervios que la torturaban. Después de unos quince minutos de viaje se pararon ante un bloque de apartamentos que por lo que se podía ver era muy lujoso.

_Es una fiesta privada que se organizó en la oficina, es en casa de Miroku. _A Sango no se la daba nada bien mentir pero estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no verse descubierta y así no arruinar el día mas importante de la vida de su amiga.

_Muy bien, estoy nerviosa Sango, no se como voy a reaccionar al ver a Inuyasha, llevo muchos días sin saber nada de el, ni una sola llamada telefónica. _

En los ojos de Kagome se podía ver tristeza pero Sango estaba segura de que esa tristeza desaparecería al cruzar la puerta de entrada del departamento de Inuyasha. No sabía que había organizado ese idiota para que no hubiese dado señales de vida nada mas que para pedirla ese favor, y encima no le había dicho para que.

Inuyasha seguía cocinando, quedaba poco para que Kagome llegara y el estaba con unos pantalones de vestir de color negros y una camisa de seda del mismo color. Tenía los primeros botones desabrochados y su pelo se lo había dejado suelto, tenía puesto un delantal para no mancharse la ropa y ya estaba terminando la carne asada que tenía en el fuego, lo apagó para que reposara la salsa y se quitó el delantal. Empezó a encender las velas y apagó la luz, puso el CD de música y preparó dos copas de vino tinto muy fresquito en la mesa, solo quedaba que la parte más importante llegara, Kagome.

La puerta estaba medio abierta, sin darse cuenta Sango se había alejado de ella, la empujó un poco y vio que todo estaba a oscuras iluminando tenuemente la sala con un montón de velas, pudo ver pétalos de rosas por el suelo y empezó a escuchar una música muy lenta, ahora si que estaba nerviosa. Entró un poco más y se dio la vuelta para buscar a Sango pero la puerta se cerró y pudo ver como Inuyasha se recargaba en ella. Lo poco que pudo ver en el la gustó bastante, ese hombre la hacía olvidarse de todo y de su enfado. Inuyasha pudo verla mejor desde atrás y le gustaba mucho lo que veía, en cuanto Kagome se dio la vuelta contuvo la respiración al ver su precioso rostro sonrojado pro lo que mas le llamó la atención fueron esos labios sugerentes que le llamaban.

_Hola mi niña¿Cómo as estado? Espero que el tiempo que te dejé sola te haya dado tiempo para descansar lo suficiente_

_Pues la verdad es que pensaba que te habías cansado de mi y que no querías verme_

_De eso nada, estaba muy ocupado preparando este encuentro, espero que sea especial, incluso e cocinado._

_¿A si?_

_Pues si, pasa y siéntate, la cena está lista._

A Kagome le sudaban las manos, no sabía como actuar, se sentó en esa mesa y pudo ver el decorado del salón, la música era muy agradable y con los pétalos de rosas rodeándola el ambiente era mucho mejor, el aroma la tranquilizaba. La cena transcurrió tranquila entre reproches por no llamarla ni siquiera por teléfono y entre risas por las ocurrencias de Inuyasha. Cuando terminaron de cenar Inuyasha se levantó de la mesa y fue a por el postre. En la copa que le entregó a Kagome con bolas de helado de chocolate se encontraba un anillo precioso que dejó a la chica con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

_Kagome, e esperado mucho tiempo para volver a encontrarte, no quiero separarme nunca mas de ti, eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y contigo la quiero pasar. El motivo por el que e organizado todo esto es para hacerte la pregunta mas importante de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Kagome no sabía si reír o llorar de felicidad, no entraba de gozo. Ella pensando que el ya no la quería y lo que pasaba es que estaba preparando una cena romántica para pedirle matrimonio. Su respuesta no se hizo esperar y se lanzó a los brazos del chico dándole un beso muy tierno en los labios. Entre sus besos Inuyasha consiguió murmurar algo en su oído que la izo estremecer.

_Esto no termina aquí preciosa…… tengo un juego para ti, sigue el rastro de los pétalos haber que nos encontramos._

Kagome le obedeció y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las intenciones del chico. Bueno ella también lo deseaba pero era su primera vez y tenía algo de miedo. Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura. Besaba su cuello con devoción, tenía tantas ganas de tener el cuerpo de Kagome debajo de él…… Kagome se acercó a la cama donde había un hermoso ramo de rosas y lo recogió para olerlo, era precioso, en ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de que realmente quería estar con Inuyasha y se dejó llevar.

Inuyasha la dio la vuelta y le quitó el ramo de rosas depositándolo en una silla de su habitación. Se acercó a Kagome y empezó a besarla suavemente. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Kagome suavemente produciendo escalofríos en la chica. Sus labios dejaron de explorar la boca de Kagome para comenzar a seguir un camino desde el cuello hasta el escote del vestido de Kagome, esta se estremecía entre sus brazos que cada vez le apegaba más a su cuerpo, poco a poco Inuyasha buscó el cierre del vestido, cuando lo encontró comenzó a bajar la cremallera aunque no sin antes preguntarle a Kagome con la mirada. Al ver la aceptación en una sonrojada chica siguió con su tarea muy lentamente, al fin había conseguido quitarle el vestido a Kagome y sus manos podían recorrer todo su cuerpo con total libertad. Sus labios probaban cada centímetro de la piel de su pequeña niña provocando suspiros y gemidos en ella. La recostó suavemente en la cama y su posicionó encima de ella cargando todo su peso en sus brazos para no lastimarla. Las caricias que la proporcionaba la excitaban al máximo y cuando Inuyasha sintió que estaba preparada la penetro suavemente para que se acostumbrara a el. Cuando el dolor pasó se dedicó a darle placer a su adorada Kagome hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se despertaron entre caricias que se dedicaban el uno al otro, había sido una noche perfecta y Kagome jamás lo olvidaría. Inuyasha había sido tan tierno con ella y se había esforzado tanto en complacerla que ya ni se acordaba del pequeño dolor que sintió al perder su virginidad, ahora solo se acordaba del infinito placer que su adorado hanyou le había proporcionado con tanta delicadeza.

Los meses pasaron y el día de la boda había llegado. Fue el día mas feliz de toda su vida, Kagome estaba preciosa y disfruto de la boda que había soñado durante su niñez. Tenía al hombre al que amaba a su lado y aunque ella aun no lo sabía un pequeño hanyou crecía en su interior. Miroku al fin consiguió que Sango le tomara en serio y creyera en su amor por ella y Koga se resignó quedándose al lado de Ayame enamorándose de ella después de algún tiempo. Sessomaru tuvo gemelos y en su vida fue más feliz.

Toda la felicidad del mundo estaba concentrada en nuestras cuatro parejas de amantes y ya nada ni nadie podría estropear su felicidad. Todos tenían lo que habían estado buscando por tanto tiempo, la felicidad.

FIN…………

Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia que ya termina. Espero que les guste el final. E intentado hacerlo largo como recompensa por la espera paciente que habéis tenido.

Mil gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar sus opiniones, jamás podré agradecérselo lo suficiente. Y a los que leyeron mi historia y no dejaron reviews gracias por leerla.

E disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta historia pero algún día tendría que acabar, ya son las cuatro de la madrugada…... Muchas gracias a todos y espero que lean mis otras historias. Estoy trabajando en una nueva pero no la voy a publicar hasta que tenga varios capítulos escritos, antes quiero terminar las otras dos que tengo publicadas, "la vecina de al lado" y "la diosa del pop".

Nos vemos.


End file.
